Remember Then
by NightShadow131
Summary: Estel meets up with Legolas on his way to Imladris and is shocked at what he finds: the blonde elf has no memory of his friends and family or even himself! What has happened to Legolas? Will he ever remember his loved ones?
1. Unexpected Loss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

So last year failed for fics (hardcore), but I'm really, _really_ hoping that this year will be better, even though it won't take much. -.- At least I have a multi-chapter fic to start with. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up. :D I have a few ideas for other fics (some not LotR) and I want to finally write them this year. Keep an eye on my LJ (same username) for any info. n.n

Anyway, I'm nervous about posting this but also really excited. I really hope you all enjoy; please let me know! n.n

* * *

**Remember Then**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Loss**

Sapphire eyes stared up at the cloud-spotted sky as he lay on his back, water splashing up his left arm.

He slowly blinked up at the sky, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The blonde elf sat up, looking at his surroundings, the bright green trees, the lake beside him…

Where was he?

* * *

Estel had been searching for Legolas, convinced something had happened to him, for he should have already run into him. His stormy eyes kept watch for any sort of sign—anything out of place, passing tree after tree with no sign.

The warm breeze shifted his hair into his face and he growled in frustration, angrily wiping it out of his eyes.

After a couple more hours of nothing, he froze mid-step, his eyes searching. He thought he had seen a figure in the trees and squinted at it.

"Legolas?" the man questioned, hopefully, dismounting and drawing his sword cautiously.

The wood-elf suddenly dropped from above to stand before him, his twin knives drawn and at the ready, his eyes watching Estel warily.

"Legolas!" he sighed with relief, sheathing his sword as he started walking closer. "I have been worried, mellon-nin!"

The blonde merely tilted his head at him, keeping his blades raised in defense.

Estel stopped short, seeing the distrust his friend openly displayed. Upon closer inspection, he found that Legolas had been injured—from where he stood he could see dried blood on his forehead, his right sleeve and left thigh. He had no idea how serious the wounds were or if he had others.

"Are you well?" Estel asked slowly, his concern growing when his closest friend showed no recognition towards him, his knives still poised.

"Who are you?" the prince finally spoke, his voice full of confusion and doubt.

At first Estel thought Legolas was joking until he said nothing more and didn't even crack a smile. Estel gaped at his friend with eyes wide in shock and, for a moment, he forgot how to speak.

The man swallowed thickly. "Estel…" he finally choked out in disbelief, for he didn't want to provoke the elf.

Still Legolas only stared at him blankly.

"Put the knives away and tell me what happened, Legolas," he managed to say calmly while his heart pounded in his chest, hoping the blonde would listen to his plea. Of all the things he thought that could have happened—that he thought _had_ happened—this had definitely not come close to one of them.

"Legolas…" the prince responded slowly, as if tasting the name. "That is my name?"

Estel felt as though he had been punched in the stomach as his breath hitched at the implication. He didn't even know his own name!

"Aye," he nodded slightly, distracted. He needed to examine his friend and get him to his father!

"As soon as we received word that you were visiting Imladris, I made haste to meet you part-way," he continued to explain, praying that something would fall into place, that his friend of many years, practically since Elrond had taken him in, would stop watching him so suspiciously.

"I was going to visit you…" Legolas trailed off, deep in thought, his blades lowering slightly, and Estel dared not interrupt. "From where?"

"Mirkwood," Estel sighed at his friend's obviously serious problem. "Here, let me take a look at you and we will talk more. It seems you have seen better days, my friend."

Birds twittered, filling the silence as Legolas thought about the man's words, sizing him up, trying to determine if he should listen to him.

Estel smiled encouragingly. "Please," he added as the elf before him hesitated.

Legolas finally sheathed his knives and slowly walked towards the man. He did another once-over before he sat down in front of him, placing his trust into this Estel, unsure of why exactly he thought he should do so.

Estel sighed heavily, saddened by his friend's behavior. He leaned over Legolas, going slowly so the elf would know his every intention. First, he checked the wound on his forehead and frowned at what he found: it was no more than a small cut, showing no signs of poison. It could not be the sole cause of Legolas' memory loss.

"How's your vision?" he asked softly, while getting his healing supplies and waterskin from his horse.

"Excellent, as always," the prince replied, eyeing the human.

Estel's lips quirked in amusement at the haughty remark.

"How long ago were you hurt?" he continued his assessment while he poured some water on a cloth, wiping the wound clean.

Legolas sighed wearily. "I know not."

The two were silent while Estel treated Legolas' wounds, cleaning and putting a salve on each to prevent poison from spreading, even though he saw no signs and knew that it likely would be too late if there had been. Only the injury on his right arm was deep enough to need stitches, which Estel expertly sewed.

Legolas watched the man curiously, he knew what he was doing and he felt that this was somehow familiar…

Estel was terrified as he packed up the supplies, keeping his face neutral. He had found no reason for the elf to suffer memory loss at all, let alone such a severe case.

The man looked back at Legolas and could tell his thoughts were going in much the same direction as he stared ahead; unaware of what was around him. Tears threatened to form at the thought that Legolas had no memories of their close friendship and at the sight of him looking so lost and forlorn.

He moved back over to the still-sitting elf and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will figure this out, Legolas. All will be well," he smiled reassuringly, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Estel was rewarded with a smile in return, it was small but it was the first one that had been given since he had found him and he couldn't help but widen his.

He held out his hand, "Come. Let us make haste to my father."

Before he could even think about the action, Legolas took Estel's hand and stood up. Frowning at what he had done, he pulled his hand back. And the mistrust instantly returned.

"Your father? Who is he, and why?" the blonde quickly asked, halting Estel's movements.

Estel slowly closed his eyes in grief as he thought of what the memory loss would do to his father. He and Legolas may be the truest of friends but Elrond considered the young elf to be like a son.

"Lord Elrond of Imladris," Estel answered for the wood-elf. It felt strange to speak of him as though they had never met. "He will help you, he's one of the greatest healers," he continued, hoping that his friend would trust him, or at least tag along.

_Ai, mellon-nin, what has befallen you?_ he wondered as he watched Legolas' uncertainty. Instead, he said aloud, "Where were you headed? You were following this path, were you not?"

Legolas slowly nodded, obviously torn. He had been wandering down that way… He hadn't even thought about it.

"Come with me, Legolas," Estel pleaded, the worry slipping through unintentionally.

Legolas was thinking hard about the situation, but at the words, at the man's tone of voice, his resolve broke. For whatever reason, he couldn't stand the thought of Estel being so despondent. Also, he really did have a problem and could probably use a healer since he clearly couldn't remember things that he knew to be important.

He felt relaxed and couldn't help but trust this man.

Finally, Legolas gave a nod.

Estel grinned with relief and nearly pulled the elf into a tight hug, barely restraining himself. He prayed that this memory loss was temporary.

However, he suddenly froze.

"Legolas," he started slowly, "where is Elen?"

Legolas stopped beside Estel and shook his head.

"Your horse," Estel nearly exclaimed, despairing over Legolas' beloved mare.

"I did not have one," the prince calmly replied. He couldn't help but think that he should have had one to cover such distance, and yet, when he had awoken, there had been no horse in sight. He was surprised at the twinge of pain he felt in his chest.

Estel sighed and prayed that the horse had made it to safety.

He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. What was he going to do?

"Estel?"

He snapped his head down and stared at Legolas wide-eyed. It was the first time since he had found Legolas that he had spoken his name, and he had said it so full of worry…

"That is your name, right?" the blonde elf questioned, his head slightly tilted at Estel's reaction.

Estel swallowed the lump in his throat. "Aye," he whispered.

Legolas frowned. "What's wrong?"

The dark-haired man pulled himself out of his despairing thoughts. "Nothing, Legolas," he forced a small smile, one that would never have fooled his old friend. "We shall simply walk. Arien could use the rest." He patted his mare's neck affectionately. He had ridden her hard in his frenzied search for his missing friend.

Legolas inspected him for a moment and then nodded. "Very well, let us make use of what light is left."

Estel couldn't decide if it was a bad or good thing that Legolas hadn't questioned him. However, he was right: they needed to move before they lost more light and so, he stepped beside Legolas. There were only a few hours left before they would have to seek shelter.

…

The two had been silent while they walked and it nearly drove Estel mad. The last time there had been so few words between them was when Legolas had been angry towards him during an orc hunt. But this time it was because Legolas didn't remember him!

After another couple hours, the two kept sharp eyes out for some type of shelter and about half an hour later, Legolas spotted a cave that would do if uninhabited.

Estel almost sighed with relief at the discovery. The quicker the night passed, the quicker he could get Legolas to his father.

As they neared the cave, Legolas readied his bow, notching an arrow and Estel drew his sword.

The man looked at the elf questioningly as they crept closer.

"I sense nothing. Nor do I hear anything," Legolas added after a pause.

Estel shot a surprised glance at the blonde that he had been able to pick up on his silent inquiry.

The archer paid him no mind; all focus on the cave before them.

The two approached slowly, senses alert.

Still, Legolas felt nothing and so they entered cautiously. It was a quick search once in the cave, for they found it didn't extent far back and, to their relief, they found nothing. As they put their weapons away, it seemed like nothing had inhabited the cave for quite some time and they hoped it stayed that way throughout the night, neither wished for a surprise visit.

Estel went back out to retrieve supplies from Arien and made sure she was set up for the night.

When the man re-entered the cave, he noticed Legolas' wary eyes were instantly on him again.

He sighed inwardly, ignoring the look. He didn't think he would ever get used it to, and he desperately hoped he wouldn't have to.

Estel sat down heavily beside Legolas, his body mentally and physically exhausted.

Realizing that Legolas had no pack of his own, he held out his hand towards his friend.

Legolas glanced over and was surprised at the lembas bread on the man's calloused hand.

"Here," Estel urged, taking a bite of his.

Legolas nodded in appreciation and took the bread.

"What have you been eating?" the man asked, making small talk.

"Rabbit, mostly," the archer replied curtly.

Estel sighed again at the short response, although he was grateful that Legolas had been able to keep his bow and knives with him during whatever had happened.

Minutes passed in silence while they ate.

Once finished, Estel cleared his throat. "Let me check your wounds, mellon-nin," he said gently, very aware of the little trust Legolas now held for him.

"I'm fine," Legolas replied.

Estel chuckled at the familiar response.

The elf raised an eyebrow at him, looking a little offended as though the man didn't believe him.

Estel shook his unruly head, but couldn't completely wipe the small smile off his face. "Humor me, please," he requested. He couldn't help but feel worried about some type of poison or drug.

Legolas studied the human's face and decided that he had meant no harm.

Expectedly, there was no change in the wounds and Estel was still greatly puzzled.

"Hannon le," he said while putting the bandages and herbs back in his pack.

Legolas merely nodded. He had watched Estel's every move while he had cared for him and the concern seemed genuine.

"I will take first watch," Estel suddenly said, edging closer to the cave's entrance.

Legolas opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a simple, "Legolas, please."

He sighed and shook his head but didn't move. Instead he continued to watch Estel, confused about his behavior—his as well as the human's. He only wanted the return of his memories and wished he could remember how he had even lost them to begin with.

As he watched Estel, he honestly didn't think that this man was lying to him—this man who spoke the Elven language, knew his name and his horse's, and whose name meant hope.

Legolas sighed heavily, despairing over his thoughts. "I do not know who I am."

Estel quickly turned towards his closest friend, locking his eyes with Legolas'. "I know, my friend," he whispered in sympathy.

"It is frightening," the young elf admitted, breaking his gaze, his voice distant.

Estel froze at the words, for his friend was usually so full of hope, and it tore at his heart to hear Legolas speak with such doubt. "We will figure this out," he said again with determination; it was to comfort himself as well as the elf. He had no idea what was going on with his friend but he would do anything to help Legolas.


	2. Breathing Slowly

**Disclaimer**: Nope. _Still_ don't own them… .::sighs::.

Alrighty, here's the next chapter. n.n I'm probably going to be posting this biweekly—at least until I've finished the story. So far I'm on chapter six so it should be done soon since I'm only planning on it being like, six or seven long but we'll see. n.n;

Anyway, _please_ let me know what you think. I know I'm incredibly rusty and am trying very hard to improve. Thank you for the reviews, for they help tether my muse who's still trying to run…

* * *

**Remember Then**

**Chapter Two: Breathing Slowly**

Estel not only kept an eye out for danger, but also on Legolas. As he had feared, the elf had fallen asleep with his eyes closed, which he found even more confusing. He had found no wound that could account for it, but was it merely exhaustion? He had insisted on the first watch despite his body's protests because he was deeply concerned for his friend and had wanted to take a look at him without him watching.

Estel's watch was longer than usual and he would have stayed awake the whole night if he thought his body would allow it. He also didn't want to give Legolas any more reason to distrust him. Therefore, he sighed in resignation and stood, slowly making his way over to his friend. But before he could even get within reach of the elf, his eyes shot open.

Estel gasped in surprise and immediately stopped as he eyed Legolas. His usually bright blue eyes were glazed and unfocused; his breath came in quick pants.

"There is no danger, Legolas," Estel tried to soothe, seeing that the archer was disoriented. Mayhap he should have let him rest longer…

Legolas took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He let it out slowly before reopening them.

Estel was relieved at the look of recognition; however, he frowned when he saw pain behind his friend's eyes.

"Where do you hurt, mellon-nin?" he asked in concern, grabbing his healing pack and making his way back to the elf who had yet to move.

Legolas blinked at Estel in surprise as he watched his movements. How had he known he was in pain…?

"Legolas?" His voice held nothing but worry as he hadn't given an answer.

"I'm fine," the elf replied, nearly shaking his head, but a sharp pain quickly reminded him of his lie.

The man raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at him, concern in his stormy eyes.

Legolas sighed. "It's only a headache."

Estel inspected the blonde for a moment before nodding in acceptance. He rummaged through his pack before handing Legolas an herb, saying, "Chew this."

Without giving it a thought, Legolas automatically took the herb and popped it into his mouth.

For a moment, Legolas looked mortified at what he'd done. It hadn't helped that Estel had startled him awake when he had felt his presence.

Estel took a deep breath, pushing back the anguish that threatened to overwhelm him. "I would never harm you, my brother," he promised, looking into the sapphire eyes.

Legolas swallowed the herb, speechless by Estel's heartfelt words. His gaze held sorrow and helplessness but, most of all, honesty. He could tell the situation was almost as hard on Estel as it was on him. _My brother_, the words stuck to Legolas' mind. They must have been close indeed, and he found himself getting more and more frustrated that he couldn't remember the man.

Legolas let out a shaky breath. "Forgive me." The words were out before he had even given them any thought. However, he didn't regret them and thought they were necessary.

Estel smiled warmly and shook his head.

Legolas looked to the side as if he was embarrassed and quickly stood, surprised when he was assailed by dizziness. He tilted to the side as he closed his eyes against the painful stabbing in his head.

"Legolas!" Estel shouted, seeing the elf's difficulty. He grabbed a hold of Legolas' shoulders, keeping him balanced and helped lower him back to the ground. His worry only grew when the prince put up no resistance.

Legolas raised a slender hand to his head, holding it as though he could lessen the pain by touch.

Estel knew that the herb he had given Legolas would start working soon and anxiously waited for his friend to regain focus. He wondered at what had caused such a strong fit of pain as he studied the pale elf before him.

After what had felt like an eternity to both companions, Legolas let out a shaky breath and said, "I am well."

Estel scoffed at the prince, ignoring the comment. "What was that, mellon-nin?"

"I am unsure," Legolas surprisingly answered, sounding confused as well. "The pain has lessened."

Estel knew that the elf admitted the last part if only to quell some of the man's fear and to distract him from his episode.

Estel shook his head in exasperation. "Let me check your injuries."

The words were said with no room for argument and Legolas knew that if he wanted the human to let him be he needed to let him do this. Besides, with his present headache—even though it had indeed lessened—it was probably a good idea and he really wasn't up for moving quite yet.

The wounds were unchanged and Estel was even more anxious to get his friend to Imladris and his father with all haste.

"May I get up now?" the archer asked, his tone light and teasing, almost like himself.

Estel softly chuckled and moved out of Legolas' way.

Legolas stood in front of the dark-haired man and both were relieved when he didn't sway. He understood Estel's worry, for he felt it as well, even if he didn't show it. These were not common ailments of elves and that they were happening to him now was alarming.

He smiled gently at Estel and said, "Get some rest."

"If your headache should worsen do not hesitate to wake me, Legolas," he stated seriously, sure that even this memory-less Legolas would not want to worry him more.

Legolas nodded solemnly, the smile wiped from his fair features as he wondered at what caused his headache, especially to the point of nearly passing out.

Estel flashed another smile at the elf and then headed towards his bedroll (that Legolas had refused to use) intent on some sleep. Just how stubborn and selfless was this new Legolas…?

Before he could fall fully into dreams, he suddenly heard a quiet gasp and snapped his eyes open.

"Your watch was long, Estel," the archer explained with a frown, looking over at the man. He had been surprised when he realized how much time had passed and at how long he had stayed asleep until he had been awoken.

Estel sighed in relief. He had feared the elf had spotted or sensed something. "I did not tire," he responded matter-of-fact.

Legolas stared at the man another minute before he turned back to his watch, saying nothing. However, within minutes, he spared another glance at Estel to see that he slept, belying his statement not five minutes prior.

He shook his head but couldn't help the slight smile that graced his pale features.

…

A few hours later, Estel felt someone shaking him. He quickly opened his eyes, fear gripping his heart as it beat wildly, lingering effects from his dreams.

"Be calm, Estel. All is well." He heard the reassuring voice and blinked up at the blonde elf before him.

He let out the breath he hadn't known he had held as his eyes met sapphire etched with worry.

"Legolas!" he shouted, excitedly. Had it all been one bad nightmare?

Then he saw the uncertainty in the elf's eyes, the way he slightly backed up at his startled awakening… "What are my brothers' names?" He had to ask.

Legolas closed his eyes, hiding the sadness and slight irritation at the sudden question.

Slowly, he shook his head. He wished he knew!

Estel took a few seconds to compose himself as his gaze shifted to the mouth of the cave. Light filtered through and he wondered vaguely at how long Legolas had let him sleep.

He finally forced himself to smile at his friend in, what he hoped, was a reassuring manner. "Elladan and Elrohir, twins," he informed the prince as he stood, also telling him about his sister (who was visiting their grandparents) and that he was adopted while packing up his bedroll as he went.

Legolas knew this was very difficult for the man and he appreciated his efforts but still couldn't help but feel bad for the worry and stress he was undoubtedly causing.

* * *

As the two made their way to Imladris they kept their senses on high alert, barely talking to each other. It still bothered Estel greatly and he worried for his friend, however, he took the silence as a means to concentrate and tried to think of a reason for Legolas' problem.

Hours into their walk, Legolas eventually spoke, startling Estel from his frustrating thoughts. The archer asked questions about Elrond, the twins, Estel and even himself. He tried to absorb all the information he could, considering it a weakness that he couldn't remember much of anything and felt foolish for asking about himself. Estel nearly laughed when Legolas had asked about where he was supposed to sleep and the elf was surprised to hear that he had his own chambers. It brought a pause to their conversation as Estel again wondered at the puzzle of Legolas' memories.

Obviously, they were still going to tell Elrond and the twins about Legolas—they wouldn't be able to keep it from them even if they tried, Estel was sure. However, it made the archer feel more comfortable and therefore, Estel was more than happy to comply. It also filled the silence and that made _Estel_ comfortable.

…

Nightfall was almost upon the two travelers when they finally reached their destination.

Estel breathed a huge sigh of relief at being home. It broke his heart to see Legolas so unsure, wary and in pain. He had had another headache that the elf had tried to hide from him but it had been obvious to Estel since, not only did he know the signs from being friends for so long, but it had also spiraled out of control and had rendered him dizzy, forcing them to stop for awhile to rest. Estel was grateful they hadn't run into any trouble. He wasn't sure how Legolas would fare in a fight…

Legolas and Estel walked towards Elrond and the twins; apprehension radiating off Legolas. Even with the information the man had given him, he still felt cautious. He didn't know these people and, although he trusted Estel mostly, his lack of memory was making this very difficult.

Estel glanced at Legolas out of the corner of his eye, and sighed inwardly. The prince walked almost stiffly and his eyes darted everywhere as he tried to take everything in. He had known that no matter what he had told Legolas that his family members would immediately suspect something was amiss, especially since, if nothing else, Legolas was missing his horse and didn't feel remorseful or in the least bit worried.

"Estel, Legolas!" the twins shouted as they enthusiastically ran up to the two, giving each a hug in turn.

Legolas stiffened slightly at the unwanted affection but had been warned about their greeting so tried to hide his unusual reaction. However, Legolas' lack of joy at arriving was far from unnoticed and the twins figured that the prince's journey had been a tiring one, seeing the blood on his clothes.

Thus, Elladan and Elrohir were all over their brother, giving Legolas his space, resolving to properly welcome him after he got some rest.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. His headache had slowly grown over the past half hour and he was having difficulty hiding it from Estel—he didn't want to have to deal with the others as well.

Elrond hadn't rushed forward to greet the two, but had patiently waited, observing carefully as he usually did if both actually _walked_ towards his doors instead of one carrying the other, or being supported because one was limping, or racing to the healing wing, almost riding the horse inside... When Legolas and Estel reached him, he smiled warmly, gently embracing them. His sons moved on ahead, talking animatedly while Legolas hung back, slowly following, and Elrond timed his steps with the Mirkwood prince, inwardly frowning at his odd behavior.

Legolas had yet to utter a single word to any of the Imladris elves and he knew it didn't help his case. The fact that the elder elf walked beside him only made him more uneasy.

Elrond saw how nervous Legolas was and kept his silence, knowing that the young elf would talk to him when he was ready.

"Mae govannen, Hir Elrond," the blonde finally spoke quietly as he stared ahead.

And Elrond's feet nearly stopped at the formal greeting.

Legolas saw the brief wide-eyed response and cursed himself; Estel had told him how Elrond was like a second father to him so of course he should not have been so stiff.

Indeed, Estel knew how nervous his friend had felt about this initial meeting and had been trying to pay close attention should Legolas need him to intervene. Once he had heard the first spoken words, he inwardly winced and briefly closed his eyes in sympathy. However, he continued his conversation with his brothers, hoping they wouldn't notice. He wanted to give Legolas a little more time before they pounced on him too.

Elrond looked at Legolas for a moment, assessing the young elf. "We shall talk later," he said solemnly, but softened the statement with a gentle smile.

All the prince could do was nod in return. The elder elf had been the one who he had come to see after all. He was grateful that he didn't press the matter right then and there and instead continued as though everything was normal, or so Legolas thought.

…

The whole night felt like a mess to Legolas, all he had wanted to do was disappear. He tried to make up an excuse for skipping the meal that had been prepared for them but not even Estel would let him. His head pain had gotten even worse, he barely touched his food and he only spoke when spoken to. He knew his behavior was suspicious, especially since everyone kept shooting him glances full of concern, but he couldn't bring himself to try to pretend. He didn't see much point.

He was about to excuse himself from the table, when he remembered he didn't even know where his bedchambers were. They had quickly stopped at them to change and Legolas had been taken off-guard by the wardrobe he found. It was odd to be in a place that he was sure he had once considered home and not know anything about it. However, he had been so nervous and hurried that he had barely noticed where they were going as Estel rushed him about. It had been slightly annoying but he knew that the man hadn't done it on purpose.

He nearly growled with frustration.

Elladan and Elrohir looked questioningly at Estel while Elrond kept his gaze glued to the prince.

Estel shook his head, mouthing a "later."

And through all of this, Legolas noticed nothing.

…Until Elrond stood, the chair scraping across the floor.

The archer's head snapped up startled as he almost warily watched.

"Walk with me, Legolas," he said calmly, staring straight into the blue orbs. "And you, Estel." Although his eyes never moved from Legolas.

Legolas stood silently and waited to follow.

Elladan and Elrohir nearly protested at being left out but closed their mouths before saying anything, knowing that the extra company would only be overwhelming.

Estel fell in step beside his father as soon as he had started walking but Legolas fell behind them.

The three said nothing, deep in thought.

However, Legolas' head pounded fiercely and all he wanted was to lie down or sit beneath a tree and take comfort from something that could never be unfamiliar.

Estel kept an eye on his friend while they walked. He could tell he had another headache and, by the pained look he held, it was clearly worsening. He frowned deeply, but said nothing, for he knew his father would stop soon. He feared Legolas would collapse shortly by how pale and strained his features had become.

Estel's frown did not go unnoticed by Elrond and he checked on the archer himself, alarmed by how he looked.

Reaching the garden, he abruptly turned to Legolas. "Where are you hurt?" he asked with deep concern, almost pushing the young elf to a bench. He was surprised at Estel for not telling him sooner so he could have checked the injury.

Legolas stared in shock for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Your head pains you again…" Estel said softly, cutting off any excuse he could have made.

He made a face at the man but nodded slightly.

"That's why you have been so quiet?" the elder elf inquired, eyebrows raised. He didn't think the reason for Legolas' strange behavior lay with an aching head. Usually he played off any such discomfort, sometimes acting more energetic so no one worried.

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his temple, rubbing slightly.

The sight only made Elrond's alarm grow, for the prince he knew would never show such a display.

Estel was also worried greatly, though. Even if his friend had acted differently since he had found him, he had still acted close to the same and hid the severity of any pain. He wondered if it was also the stress of the situation.

The man waited for Legolas to explain, knowing it was his place but almost spoke for him when it seemed he wasn't going to.

"Not exactly," Legolas finally said, and the two nearly huffed at the vague response until he looked up at Elrond. He stared at the elder elf for a moment, trying to spark some kind of memory.

As expected, it was in vain and he sighed heavily. "I do not know you, or this place," he confessed quietly gesturing vaguely.

Elrond stood rooted to the spot, barely blinking as he stared in shock, processing Legolas' most unexpected words. "What do you mean?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I found him with no memories—not even his own name," Estel explained for his friend.

Legolas only nodded.

And felt terrible for the news when a look of anguish passed Elrond's face as he lowered himself onto the bench next to him.


	3. Songs

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own LotR.

First off, thanks to inulover28 for being someone to rant to about this fic and… well, fanfiction in general, lol. Love ya (even though it is weird to call you that these days…)! xD Anyway, thank you for the reviews everyone! As always, they're very much appreciated and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. :D I would have posted this chapter sooner but I did a one-shot (for the Supernatural fandom) in between instead… n.n;

Reviews = Encouragement, Encouragement = More Writing, More Writing = Faster Updates, Faster Updates = Happier Everyone

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Remember Then**

**Chapter Three: Songs**

Browns and greens blurred past him, his heart hammering in his chest, breath coming in quick gasps as he flew through the forest. He dared not look back; he could hear their close pursuit, getting ever closer. His legs began to ache as the long chase continued.

Abruptly, the forest cleared and bright blue water was before him, its surface undisturbed while his heart clenched with fear.

With wide eyes, he dared turn around to flee in a different direction—perhaps the trees. However, there was only endless water as he stood on a tiny island, the orcs' harsh words ricocheting around him, their clambering feet still getting impossibly closer. His hands trembled, his eyes darted at his surroundings, trying to find some way to go without the cursed water blocking his path.

The orcs were ever closer.

He couldn't move.

He was shaking.

He heard… his name?

Legolas' eyes snapped open, his breath coming in quick pants as the fear held tight. Then his gaze fell on Estel, his grey eyes looking down at him in concern.

"Are you with me now, mellon-nin?" the man asked slowly.

He had heard a crash from his bedchambers across the hall and had quickly grabbed a candle, lighting it on his way to investigate; afraid something had happened to his friend. He had been surprised to find Legolas thrashing on his bed, a broken glass beside it, pale moonlight streaming across him through a crack in the curtains. The elf's eyes had been clenched shut, his pulse quick and sweat beaded his brow.

Estel had checked for a fever while he shook his friend, trying to awaken him from his nightmare.

Legolas swallowed thickly, disoriented. He managed a slight nod but couldn't prevent the wince as his head protested the small movement.

Estel frowned deeply at the sight, his worry mounting. "Let me fetch you some herbs. I shall be right back."

"Wait," Legolas said, sitting up and brushing the blankets off to the side. "I wish to accompany you."

"Legolas…" Estel started, about to suggest the young elf rest. However, he looked at him and sighed. It was just a headache, albeit a strong one.

Legolas stood, ignoring the man's tone and grabbed an overcoat to put over his nightclothes. He couldn't explain it but he really didn't want to be left alone, in pain and wondering at his nightmare. He felt that there was something to his dream… A walk would do him some good.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Estel offered, glancing at Legolas' pale features.

Legolas laughed softly. "No."

Estel frowned but respected the elf's privacy; he hadn't really expected him to open up about it after all. There were too many mysteries surrounding his old friend and he didn't like it one bit, he especially didn't like the headaches that had taken to plague him.

Legolas followed Estel and the faint flicker of his candle to the healing wing, becoming used to the tea the man made for him. It was one of the paths that he felt he would know quickly.

Before they had retired for the night, and after Elrond had recovered from the shocking news, he had dragged Legolas to the same place they were now going and had thoroughly examined him; like Estel, he had found nothing.

Legolas, Estel and Elrond had been disappointed at the lack of diagnoses and had said little after. When it seemed like no one was even going to move, Legolas had requested a bath, which Estel had directed him to, showing him also where his chambers were. The man had left after and Legolas had known that it was to talk to the elf-lord about him more. He also knew that either Estel or Elrond, if not both, had told Elladan and Elrohir about his memory loss. He was grateful for that since he wouldn't have to pretend if he didn't want to. He wasn't quite sure why he had felt the need to act like nothing was wrong to begin with.

During his bath he had thought that perhaps he shouldn't have followed Estel, especially if the healer couldn't help him after all. At the same time, he knew that if he could get his memories back, Imladris would probably be one of the best places to be; not that he really knew elsewhere…

He had tried to think of things he could recall: people, places, events, his mind was a blank slate on a lot of important things and he didn't know what to make of it.

It had been relaxing to have his solitude and bath. He had sent Estel away after his bath had been drawn and had felt slightly guilty for it, knowing the stress and worry he was causing. The man had still come back after, however, to check the stitches on his arm.

Estel could tell Legolas was deep in thought and was content just to walk beside his friend. He wondered if Legolas' short temper of earlier was because of his fierce headache or the memory loss as he had all but dismissed him from his chambers previously but now seemed to want his company.

Then the door was in front of them and Estel opened it, bowing at Legolas to go through. "My prince…" he said jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Legolas scoffed at the ridiculous comment before remembering what Estel had told him: that he really was a prince; his father was King Thranduil of Mirkwood.

The smile immediately deflated and he sighed as he walked in and over to where he had seen the herbs kept.

Estel inwardly berated himself for forgetting how surprised Legolas had been over the news. He wasn't sure how to behave around him anymore and it broke his heart.

He followed the elf inside, closing the door softly behind them.

Picking out the herbs he needed, he brought them to the table and started making the tea for his friend before he paused. "Would you like something to help you sleep?"

To his surprise, the young elf actually nodded.

_He must be feeling terrible indeed_, the man thought sadly, turning back to his task, for rarely did the prince want to be willingly put to sleep. He could still see the pain behind Legolas' eyes and hoped that when he next awoke it would be gone.

Once Estel had finished with the tea, he handed it to Legolas and started to head back to their chambers. However, Legolas suddenly stopped, his head tilted slightly as he listened, a gentle smile reaching his lips.

Estel quickly realized it was the trees and started off again, this time towards the gardens.

Legolas' smile widened as he followed Estel, his eyes softened in gratitude as the man sensed his need to be with the trees.

When they were last in the garden, he hadn't had a chance to enjoy the nature since Elrond had begun his interrogation right away, seeing his pain. Therefore, this time when they entered, Legolas took it all in, thought about nothing but the beauty of it and the way the moon cast its glow as if trying to enhance the scene before him. It nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Estel watched the awe on Legolas' face, the shine to his eyes as he stood frozen and he couldn't stop a tear from falling. It hurt to see his friend look upon the garden he had spent countless hours in with such new reverence like he had never seen it before. However, he said nothing, knowing Legolas had needed this, even if it tore him in two, he would be there for the elf.

Legolas' mind finally made up; he moved towards a tree, an old, grand one that stood proud and tall, its leaves full and a bright green for the summer. Unknown to Legolas, it was the tree he always chose for comfort and it welcomed him with open arms, and a little confusion.

Estel smiled sadly as Legolas climbed, not surprised that—even without his memories—he had chosen that particular tree.

It was still a few hours away from dawn but the summer breeze was warm and he sat beneath Legolas, his back leaning against the old tree's trunk, closing his eyes.

* * *

Legolas had drawn much comfort from the trees and felt refreshed when he awoke, his headache absent, his mind clear; he almost didn't want to move.

He looked up at the bright blue sky between the leaves without a cloud in sight, the gentle breeze played with his hair as he listened to the songs of the birds and water splash in a nearby fountain.

The wood-elf lay there in a crook of the grand tree, enjoying his surroundings and started to sing, adding to the music around him.

Estel still sat below and tilted his head up with a smile when he heard his friend's melodic voice join in with nature. It had been far too long since he'd heard it, and it made him realize how much he had missed the sound.

The two stayed put, one singing, one listening, content and carefree.

The morning meal had briefly crossed Estel's mind as his hunger started to grow but he wouldn't interrupt the beautiful songs his friend created for anything.

Unfortunately, Legolas finished his last song and then laughed. "I can hear your stomach from up here, Estel!" the elf said, his voice full of mirth, his eyes shining as he jumped down in front of the man with grace only an elf could posses.

Estel rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, disappointed in interrupting the songs after all, although he suspected that Legolas was also hungry.

"Come, let us cease that rumbling," the young elf continued, laughing harder after Estel's expression. He draped an arm across the man's shoulder. "We hunt!"

Both were slightly surprised by Legolas' sudden playful demeanor, especially Legolas, but the archer didn't pull back and Estel was ecstatic to feel like he had his old friend back, if only for awhile.

Legolas felt better than he had since he had first awoken by the lake, so at ease and relaxed. This was where he was supposed to be, even though it felt somewhat odd for him to be hanging over the man, making fun of him; even if it was actually normal.

Legolas soon had to release Estel, however, since he didn't know where they were headed, for their last meal, his head pounding and uncertainty had been a huge distraction. This time he took in his surroundings as they left the garden, even looking at the flowers in bloom hanging from the awnings, to the bell tower that stood in the middle. He wanted to make sure he knew his path this time.

This was home.

Estel had noted Legolas' curiosity and was excited to see him taking interest in his home to familiarize himself with it once again. He felt as though he was leading an elfling on his first visit through his father's halls and he deliberately walked slower for the young elf, a smile gracing his handsome features.

When the two had finally reached the dining hall, they found Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir already seated at the table, awaiting their arrival. At first glance it was apparent that the twins had indeed been told the news by the grim concentration on their faces and the silence that reigned.

However, when the three spotted Estel and Legolas, their mood immediately changed for the brighter upon seeing the smiles and light bantering between them.

They exchanged morning greetings and enjoyed their meal with pleasantries. The conversation was somewhat limited when it came to involving Legolas since there was much Estel had yet been able to fill him in on but Legolas didn't feel any of the pressure of the previous meal and was able to join the others for most of the discussions.

For awhile Legolas sat quietly and listened to the twins tease Estel, amused at the loving display.

It wasn't until after the meal when a pause in the chatter occurred but it didn't feel forced or tense in the hall.

"So you do not know what happened?" Elrohir broke the silence with his softly spoken question, his voice obviously hesitant.

Elladan shot his twin a look of disbelief while the others froze at the unexpected inquiry; Estel closed his eyes, wishing that he could have stopped his brother's words and saved them for later. Legolas was in a great mood and he had wanted it to stay that way.

Legolas smiled sadly and shook his head. "When I awoke I had naught but my bow and knives and knew not who I was or where I was going. There were some dead orcs about…" He paused, a troubled look crossing his features, it bothered him how little he knew—not even why. "My clothes were wet so I started a fire and dried them. Then I left the lake and ran into Estel a few hours later."

"You were fortunate no orcs came searching," Elladan said solemnly with a puff of relief, which was followed quickly by three nods.

"A lake…" Elrond suddenly murmured, thoughtfully. He had heard Legolas' little recollections the night before while he had examined him and something refused to fall into place, was stuck at the very tip of his tongue…

All eyes jumped to the elder elf but no one said anything, not daring to disrupt his thoughts.

"Ah, I believe I have heard of a tale of an enchanted lake close to that area…" Elrond finally stated, musingly, inwardly hoping it wasn't true, for if that was how Legolas had lost his memories, he didn't know of a sure-fire way to get his memories back, or if they would come back.

"Did you notice anything about the water?" Estel asked, having the same fearful thoughts run through his mind.

"I did not bathe in it after, if that is the question," Legolas retorted, but then he had had wet clothing… And… "The water looked a little murky but I thought that was because of the clouds…"

Everyone looked somber at the implication, the cheerful behavior of the meal dissipated. While it was bad news, at least they had something of an idea as to what might have happened to the archer.

Said elf sighed and stood, wishing for the light-hearted words of before but unable to blame Elrohir for bringing the topic up. He could tell that he had meant well as did the rest. "I wish to visit the garden," he said quietly, excusing himself.

"Forgive me, Legolas," Elrohir apologized guiltily, his eyes downcast.

"There is nothing to forgive," the young elf shook his head with a small smile. "I merely wish to explore." Which was partially true, he also wanted to draw comfort from the great tree and ponder this new theory.

Elrohir nodded, returning the smile without feeling.

Legolas then turned and left with his usual grace, the others watching.

Estel, however, pushed back his chair and made to follow. At one quick glance from Elrond he was settled back in his chair. "Let him be," the elder elf requested softly.

Estel stared after his friend and sighed sadly but knew that his father was right; Legolas needed some time to himself.


	4. Desperation

**Disclaimer**: Nope, not mine.

Omg, I'm sooo done with this chapter and apologize beforehand. This chapter has been the hardest, most painful chapter I have _ever_ written out of _all_ my fics and I am done, _done_. I originally wrote it months ago and have gone back to it more than a few times but I may come back to it again (probably not) to try _again_ to fix it. I hope it isn't too bad and that you won't let it discourage you from the rest but… .::sigh::. I'm sorry. Hope you at least enjoy parts of it…

Next chapter will be much better, I promise! I tried soo hard and so long to try and edit this chapter to my liking and I just cannot get it. I even re-wrote quite a few parts of it over and over and over… Thanks to inulover once again for helpin' me as much as you could, lol. Ah geez…

Chapter title is also my feelings towards this… Although, maybe I should name it frustration. .::heavy sigh::. Also, sorry it's so short. Enjoy…

* * *

**Remember Then**

**Chapter Four: Desperation**

Legolas had been relieved when no one had followed him after he had left the dining hall, and he had indeed explored, nearly every inch of the place—since he knew there were no limits—even going so far as the stables, staring wistfully at the horses while petting them. In the end, he had wound up in the garden, back in the grand tree for comfort. However, he couldn't just sit up in a tree forever, not knowing who he was, or his father's face and so he had gone in search of Estel to see Elrond, telling them that he was going to the lake to check if it was enchanted.

Both Elrond and Estel had been shocked at the sudden decision and terrified that—with the elf's headaches—he would be hurt in the wilds. However, Legolas had almost seemed like himself, standing firm in front of the elf-lord in determination. Having no choice, Elrond had told Legolas he could borrow a horse and gave Estel permission to accompany him. Also, he knew that the prince wouldn't want a lot of people around him, especially on this memory-seeking journey so he had convinced Elladan and Elrohir to stay behind. He supposed he shouldn't be, but was surprised at the bond that Legolas and Estel had already started to rebuild.

The twins weren't happy about the arraignment but, the next morning, the two friends were mounted and waving goodbye to the other three with wishes of safety and luck following them.

Legolas didn't allow himself to relax until the voices could no longer be heard and he sighed. Even though he appreciated the concern and what the others had done for him, he still couldn't help but feel tense, smothered, and was honestly glad to be back out in the wilderness with only Estel as company. However, he also felt guilty for these thoughts and… He was so confused.

"Worry not, mellon-nin, all will be well," the man riding beside him spoke soothingly. "They understand."

He could sense the tension radiating off the elf and frowned in sympathy at the look of confusion and guilt written on his face.

Legolas nodded in return. He was still amazed at how well the man knew him.

Estel was heartened by the reaction. After he had spoken the words, he had feared that the looks might have changed their meaning. He sometimes forgot that this wood-elf was different than his years-old friend. However, he found that there weren't many differences between the two.

The day was warm as the sun's rays beamed down upon them, the breeze cool as it played with their hair. During any other trip like this, Estel would have been chatting excitedly and racing his friend through the forest.

Glancing over at the elf as he sat straight and silent beside him, it was easy to remember what this was about.

Fortunately—for Estel's sanity—the whole day did not pass in silence. While the two did like riding peacefully, enjoying the sunny day and nature, they conversed lightly. Sometimes about Estel and his family, but mostly about whatever Legolas asked to know about. He wanted to be fed information and tried to soak up as much as possible.

The two stopped briefly for an afternoon meal and then continued until nightfall where they found shelter in a well-hidden cave that Estel said they had used before, smiling sadly as he recalled the event.

Legolas asked about what had happened but the man only shook his head and avoided the question. It had been the only thing that the archer had found thus far that the man was against telling him.

Although it was warm enough for Estel, the two started a fire to cook some rabbit meat they had caught earlier, deeming it safe enough to do so. Then they sat around the comforting fire, the embers crackling the only sound as they ate and shared a wineskin.

Suddenly, Estel looked over at Legolas and chuckled.

Legolas lowered the wineskin and raised an eyebrow at the man in question.

"Thought you might be tired of rabbit," he replied with a grin, snatching the wine from the elf.

Remembering their first very short cave chat, the elf tilted his head back and laughed. "It is better shared, my friend," he said with a grin, placing a hand on Estel's shoulder.

Estel smiled softly in return, touched by the words and placed the opposite hand over the slender one.

And had the wineskin snatched from his grasp.

Legolas' melodic laughter rang throughout the cave at Estel's open-mouthed look of surprise as the blonde tossed back a couple swigs of the stolen drink.

* * *

The two made good progress as they kept a steady pace, neither in a big hurry. The closer they got, the more nervous Legolas became, and the quieter. He was worried about what could happen. What good would it really do to go to this maybe-enchanted lake, after all? What if he got no answers? Either way, he knew that he would have to eventually go back to Mirkwood and play prince, and he wasn't sure if he could do that. He prayed that he would find his memories; that _something_ would trigger them.

Estel and Legolas reached the place where they had first run into each other and the man grimaced at the memory: Legolas' suspicious looks, poised to fight…

He looked over at the blonde and saw the frown mirrored on his features.

Thinking about how quickly their friendship had grown and all Estel had done for him in the short amount of time he had known—or remembered—him, he felt ashamed for nearly attacking the man; for even being so suspicious of him.

Estel nudged Arien closer to Legolas and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder in comfort.

"Not much further," Legolas said, clearing his throat as he shook free of the thoughts.

About ten minutes later, Legolas suddenly halted.

Estel almost questioned his friend when he noticed the stiff posture, his head slightly tilted as he listened, and he knew the elf sensed something. He held his tongue, his heart racing as he awaited the news.

"Orcs," Legolas finally spoke, drawing his bow and an arrow, quickly notching it. He jumped off his horse and sent it running, while firing a couple arrows into the trees.

They should have known the fell creatures would still be close-by. It had been a fairly small group that had surrounded Legolas when he had awoken so he should have been more attentive. These had gotten too close. It was all too distracting.

Estel's eyes widened at the urgency but he quickly followed suit, sending his horse off with a prayer while drawing his sword. He could now hear the orcs and he gripped his sword tightly as he anxiously waited to join the fight, vaguely wondering how many there were. He was at least grateful that one of Legolas' headaches hadn't made its presence.

And then Legolas was switching to his twin knives and they were upon them.

The two fought back to back, trying to stay as close as they could. It was like the old Legolas was back as they stabbed and feinted and watched out for each other. The orcs were not large in number but, by the way, his friend fought beside him, he realized he hadn't had much need to fear the battle besides the usual reasons. He felt exhilarated fighting as though nothing was different between them and almost grinned while slashing at the oncoming orcs.

During the skirmish, the fell creatures had managed to separate the two, much to the dislike of both companions. There were only a few orcs remaining when there was suddenly a gasp of pain from somewhere behind Estel.

Estel thrust his sword at his current enemy, kicked it off his sword and spun around, fear pulsing through his veins.

His fright was realized when he found Legolas half-kneeling on the ground, one knife raised in an attempt of defense, while the other hand threaded through his golden hair, clutching tightly in obvious distress.

"Estel!" the cry seized the man's heart at the sound of desperation and excruciating pain he heard. He had never heard the likes from his friend and wished he never had; that he never would again. It broke his heart, and he almost didn't want to know what exactly had happened to pull such a sound from the proud prince.

Estel hadn't hesitated as soon as he had seen Legolas' vulnerable position and had sprinted forward, praying that he could fix whatever had happened, praying that he would get there in time to stop the next orc.

The man ignored any other orcs besides the one before Legolas as another had noticed the elf's handicap and was trying to take advantage; however, he did force himself to remember that he had left two behind and that they were probably following.

He didn't spare a glance at Legolas as he stopped between him and the orc that made to swing its scimitar at his friend before he sliced his own sword at its neck, blood spraying him.

The foul creature fell, gurgling, and Estel turned to block the next.

He feared for his friend who had yet to rise to rejoin his side and fought quickly and with rage—both at himself for allowing the strike upon Legolas, and the orcs for delivering it.

When the last orc dropped, Estel was out of breath and dripping with sweat, but he immediately fell to his knees beside Legolas. The elf had fallen on his side and was slightly curled into a ball; both hands gripping his hair tightly, his eyes clenched shut, knives forgotten on the ground.

"Legolas, Legolas!" he called desperately, almost afraid to even touch the pained elf.

The archer made no sound or movement at his name and Estel felt another spike of dread.

He placed a shaking hand on Legolas' shoulder, trying to get a look at him, trying to see what was causing so much pain, trying to calm his own racing pulse…


	5. My Brother

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

So apparently if I want reviews all I need to do is leave a cliff-hanger. Better watch out now! xDD Lol, thanks so much guys! I really appreciated all the reviews and support. I honestly still do not even remotely like that chapter, except the end, especially now, lol. :D I finally got some more writing done as well and it seems like there's going to be between eight and ten chapters. n.n

Anyway, thanks again everyone and please let me know what you think about this chapter. I have a bit of a treat for ya. :D

* * *

**Remember Then**

**Chapter Five: My Brother**

"Legolas!" Estel shouted again, pleading mixed with fear as he carefully rolled the blonde elf towards him.

Legolas made no resistance but his body was tense, his hands still tangled in his hair.

"Ai, mellon-nin, look at me," he cried, placing his hands over the elf's.

His only response was heavy breathing.

Estel's heart clenched tightly and he released his friend, his eyes immediately darting over his body, looking for the wound. When, at first, he spotted nothing he looked closer, using his deft fingers to move clothing out of his way.

Still, nothing.

He swallowed thickly, staring at his friend who was in intense pain.

"Legolas…" he stuttered out helplessly, a tear falling. The man placed a hand on the archer's forehead and started to softly stroke his hair, hoping to get through to Legolas, trying to give himself some comfort as well, muttering senseless encouragement, at a loss.

Finally, after what had felt like an eternity to Estel, Legolas' body relaxed, his hands falling limply beside him.

And Estel's breath hitched.

Then the blue eyes slowly peaked open.

Relief flowed through the man and he almost pulled the elf up to his chest to hug him tight as he excitedly shouted, "Legolas!"

However, Estel's enthusiasm quickly deflated at the slight flinch his voice caused and he said nothing more, impatiently waiting for the elf to regain his senses.

"Estel…?" the archer asked barely above a whisper, his voice weak. He went to push himself up but quickly changed his mind at the throbbing in his head and closed his eyes instead.

"Aye," the man assured softly, relieved that Legolas had decided to stay down, for he was going to push him back otherwise. "Stay with me, Legolas. Talk to me." Worry drenched the words as his continued to look at his friend with fearful eyes.

Legolas opened his eyes reluctantly. Hearing the concern in the man's voice, he tried to stay awake and focused—to regain himself so even he could remember what had just happened.

After a couple minutes, Estel was ecstatic to see clarity return to the sapphire eyes. "What was that, mellon-nin?" he asked quietly, he could see the lingering pain.

Legolas locked his gaze with Estel's and opened his mouth but then closed it, his eyebrows furrowed; a frown on his fair features.

Estel was alarmed by this behavior but, after closer inspection, he could tell he was deep in thought and hadn't fallen back into his stupor.

"Aragorn?" the elf said quietly in uncertainty, looking at the man with wide eyes.

Estel sucked in his breath as he mirrored Legolas' surprised expression. He hadn't heard that name in a long time, and he glanced around in paranoia that someone might have overheard. His heart leaped into his throat and he could only croak out, "You remember?"

Legolas' frown grew deeper as he struggled to think, to sort out the few flashes of what he had assumed to be some of his memories. "I… I heard Elrond call you that, but…" he trailed off.

Estel dared not interrupt his friend as he held his breath waiting. How much had Legolas remembered? Were all his memories going to come back so painfully? Would he even be able to get them all back?

"Everyone calls you Estel—your given elven name—because it is not yet time for your true name," Legolas said confidently, looking up at Estel's face with a slight smile.

Before Estel could rejoice at the return of some of his friend's memories, Legolas' smile turned again to a frown as he continued to watch the man, almost staring. He didn't like the sudden searching look the prince gave him, and he swallowed thickly, wondering what was going through his mind.

"The cave…"

Estel froze at the words.

"We were fighting orcs and I took an arrow meant for you. It was poisoned and… I barely made it," Legolas recalled and finally fully understood why Estel had called him 'my brother' seemingly so long ago and why he hadn't wanted to talk about it. His eyes softened at the realization, especially at the man's guilty expression before Estel turned his head to the side to stare at nothing.

Legolas placed a slender hand on top of Estel's that lay on the ground beside him, helping him keep balance.

Estel closed his eyes in despair. Of all the memories to return to him…

He felt Legolas squeeze him and he turned to his friend, giving him a slight smile, even if it didn't reach his eyes. "How do you feel?" he asked in concern. The sun was dropping ever lower, its rays lowering beneath the treetops, the golden hues splashing across Legolas' form, giving the pale elf an ethereal look.

"Help me up," the stubborn prince said instead, letting go of Estel's hand as he held it out for the man to grab while his other went beside him to help him.

He raised an eyebrow at the man's hesitation.

"Legolas…" Estel trailed off worriedly, especially since he had actually asked for help instead of just trying stubbornly alone as usual, even if it resulted in his collapse. He didn't know if it was a good idea for the elf to rise but he didn't see that they had much of a choice, and Legolas certainly wasn't going to allow himself to be carried.

Sighing, he took hold of Legolas' slender hand, helping him up slowly, watching for any signs of weakness.

Expectedly, Legolas was met with dizziness and Estel's grip tightened as the elf started to list to the side away from him.

The blonde's eyes were shut tight as he breathed deeply, trying to will the spell away as he leaned heavily against Estel.

Estel's worry grew the longer Legolas stayed still, unaware of his surroundings and how much he was using the man for support.

Finally, Legolas' vision cleared and he pushed off Estel lightly, nodding that he was fine.

The man nearly snorted at the idea as it was obvious his friend was very unsteady and had grown even paler. He allowed Legolas to move away but stayed attached to the elf's side, ready to catch him should he fall.

Estel sighed at the tight expression the prince wore.

"I'm fine," Legolas said, hearing the man.

Estel shot him a look but said nothing in return. He faced the forest behind them and whistled.

Legolas watched Estel in confusion before remembering their horses. He wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed at the thought—he felt extremely weak so was relieved that he wouldn't have to walk but, at the same time, he didn't know if he would be able to handle the horse's gait with the pounding that had yet to relent. He wouldn't admit these thoughts to Estel, however. He had already immensely worried his friend.

Estel was overjoyed when the two horses trotted out between a few trees somewhere to his left and then came up to him, Arien nudging his arm affectionately as if showing her happiness at his well-being. The man laughed lightly and patted her head, moving to pet her with the same enthusiasm.

A pang of pain went through Legolas' heart at the sight and he knew it had nothing to do with his recent attack. "Elen…" he said in anguish, a tear slipping down his cheek as he stared.

Estel's hands stilled and he slowly turned to face Legolas, hearing his heart-broken tone and the name that accompanied it.

"Legolas…" he started, surprised at the tear trailing down the elf's face, but he didn't know what to say. He had dreaded this moment: when Legolas remembered his loss.

He pulled Legolas into a comforting hug, whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry."

Legolas returned the hug tightly, willing the pain away. How had he forgotten his faithful mare? It made it even worse, and he tilted his head up to the sky as if in prayer, his eyes dark with sadness.

As if sensing Legolas' mood, his borrowed horse, Ithildin, moved closer and pushed him in the back with his nose.

The elf slowly let go of Estel and turned to the grey mare. Smiling sadly, he placed a hand on either side of her face, resting his forehead on hers. "Hannon le, mellon-nin," he said softly to the horse, glancing back at Estel as well.

* * *

The two had sought shelter which had taken longer than usual to find, much to the dismay of both companions. They hadn't been very lucky and had had to resort to setting up camp between some thick bushes that should hide them from sight. Also, the horse's steps had indeed made Legolas feel worse; his headache had grown to a near unbearable height. However, he couldn't resist Ithildin when she had kneeled before him so he could mount easier. Estel had gasped at the display, for he had never seen her do such a thing for anyone in Imladris; not even the one who had raised her.

Legolas hadn't wanted to alarm Estel either so he kept his mouth shut in a thin line, enduring silently. Estel had, of course, noticed the elf's plight and had tried to hasten their search by leading, going slightly ahead of his friend but still close enough should he need assistance. He did not like that they had had to resort to shelter with such weak defense with Legolas' condition.

Legolas had been extremely relieved to stop and he was once again stunned when Ithildin kneeled to let him dismount. The smile he gave the mare reached his eyes as he affectionately patted her in appreciation.

However, his headache showed just how much it like being ignored and stabbed at his skull mercilessly causing him to immediately raise his hand to his head with a wince.

Estel watched in concern and gave Legolas a sympathetic look as he pulled his herb bag off his belt.

Legolas sighed heavily but he suspected that he hadn't been able to hide his pain as well as he'd thought anyway. He nearly flopped onto the ground in resignation and pain, closing his eyes.

Estel was alarmed at the sight, unused to the random open displays that were so unlike his old friend. He kneeled beside Legolas, handing him a few herbs. He bumped the elf's shoulder when his eyes didn't open.

His heart tightened at the pain he saw in the usually bright blue eyes. He prayed that not all of his memories would return in such a violent manner and that the episode hadn't done any harm other than his terrible headache.

"I shall be back shortly," Estel informed after Legolas had swallowed the herbs. "Stay awake until I return."

He squeezed the elf's shoulder reassuringly before standing up and moving into the trees.

Legolas merely nodded in response as he leaned up against a tree trunk, closing his eyes.

Because of his worry for Legolas, Estel went as quickly as he could. He killed a couple of squirrels and picked up some firewood on the way back, closer to the elf. When he got back to their clearing, he noticed that Legolas had yet to move and didn't as much as twitch when he rustled between the bushes to stop next to the elf.

"Legolas!" he shouted in fear, dropping his armload. He shouldn't have left him alone!

"Forgive me, I am awake," Legolas said quietly, his eyes still closed. His headache had only gone down slightly and the man's voice rang loudly. He had heard Estel approach and had recognized his steps so hadn't bothered to open his eyes. He wondered how long he would have the headaches, and how long this one would last.

Estel frowned deeply, "Your head still pains you." It wasn't a question.

"Aye," the wood-elf breathed. He briefly opened his eyes to look at the man and noted the squirrel and wood at his feet. He made to get up to help Estel but a hand was immediately placed on his chest to stop him.

"Rest," Estel said, worry tingeing the word. "I'm sorry but I do not think it wise to give you stronger herbs." He even feared the potential effects of a sleeping herb.

Legolas had figured that was the case but had to hide his disappointment regardless. He said nothing and closed his eyes again, relaxing as much as his pain-tensed body would allow.

Estel watched Legolas for a moment before turning his attention towards making a fire. The elf's behavior was very disturbing and he wondered if this trip had been a good idea after all. Would those memories have come back even if they hadn't fought those orcs? Had more returned? He would ask him later. He really did want him to rest more and, for him to not even put up a fight about it, said everything about how he was truly feeling, no matter how much he tried to downplay it.

The man wasn't exactly sure how he should treat this pain; he didn't fully understand it, especially since it had happened so suddenly and brought the elf to his knees.

Because of these troubling thoughts and uncertainties, Estel continuously talked to Legolas while building the small fire and throughout cooking their meal. The responses he got were half-hearted and quiet; it was obvious his friend didn't actually want to talk but he was pleased with the answers as it showed that Legolas was staying awake and at least somewhat alert.

Once finished, Estel handed a squirrel over to Legolas who took it reluctantly and only at the man's urgings.

Legolas' movements were sluggish and he slowly ate the food given to him. He wasn't up to eating, for when the pain had first gripped him it had left him feeling nauseous and he still felt a little queasy. He knew that eating would ease a little of Estel's worry, though, so he finished the food, albeit slowly.

Estel let Legolas eat in silence; however, he couldn't help looking in the elf's direction every now and then as though he was scared Legolas would suddenly pass out.

After they had finished, Estel laid out his bedroll for Legolas (deciding it was safe for him to sleep) and took watch without a word. He was surprised when the prince said nothing either and his worry notched another height when Legolas made no move to lie down. He hoped it was because of the tree he leaned against and not how bad his head hurt…

Estel didn't voice his concerns as he continued to survey the forest, occasionally glancing at his friend sleeping with his eyes closed, body tense.

He sighed, his heart heavy.


	6. Chasing Dreams

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LotR. I know I had ya fooled there for a minute… -.-

Sorry about the late update. Hey, it was only a couple days. xD I started a new job so the days that I can update have changed. It'll probably be Wed or Thu now. Not too big of a difference. :D I did, however, post a one-shot earlier this week since it was ready, LotR as well. It is slash, though (A/L), to give ya the heads up. n.n

Anyway, as _always_ thanks for the reviews! I _really_ appreciate them. :D Don't forget to let me know what ya think about this chapter as well please! Hope you enjoy. n.n

* * *

**Remember Then**

**Chapter Six: Chasing Dreams**

Estel glanced over at Legolas for the umpteenth time. His worry had only grown overnight as he had taken the full watch. Legolas hadn't moved, propped up against the tree, deep asleep, his eyes closed. He had had to go check on the elf multiple times throughout the night to make sure he was _breathing_. Occasionally, though, the golden head would turn slightly with a wince.

He had found himself wishing they hadn't made this trip.

The man still wondered at how much his friend had remembered and made a point to ask him later. He was grateful—even if surprised—that the night had gone smoothly and that no more orcs had been spotted, or heard. He thought that he had been scared of an attack before; now with Legolas partially incapacitated…

What state would the elf be when he awoke?

Estel rubbed a hand down his face with an inward sigh as he tossed yet another glance toward Legolas.

Worry was an extreme understatement.

He was exhausted and the sun had just risen above the trees, the golden rays nearly blinding him as he squinted out into the trees.

Legolas had yet to stir.

And he looked again at the blonde elf.

He nodded, his mind made up: he would let his friend sleep as long as he needed, for his body obviously required it. He knew Legolas would be unhappy with him, especially since he hadn't awoken him for his watch, but he didn't care. He would rather the elf get the rest than be exhausted later when an attack from orcs seemed likely. At this point, Legolas getting rest was far more important than himself.

Thus, a few more hours passed for the man with the same routine as the night: watch the forest, watch Legolas.

Then the prince finally stirred, opening his sapphire eyes into slits to look into worried grey. He raised an arm to block the sun, and frowned.

Estel held in his excitement at his friend's late awakening and move beside him.

"I thought you should rest," the man explained at Legolas' confused look.

Legolas' frown deepened, and Estel wondered if something else was wrong, or even if he remembered what had happened.

"I… I dreamed…" Legolas paused, and the man froze. "I was chasing you through the halls of Imladris, but… You were no older than five…"

Estel let out the breath he had held in a puff of laughter. "We have known each other long, my friend," he replied, understanding Legolas' need to know if said dream could have had some truth behind it.

Legolas smiled in return, and closed his eyes again, the light directly in them.

"Legolas?" Estel questioned in alarm, thinking that his friend had fallen back asleep. Now that the elf was awake, he wanted him to stay that way. The amount he had slept for was reason enough to worry, let alone with his eyes closed.

"You should have awoken me…" Legolas said quietly, opening his eyes to look at the man as though he was inspecting him.

"You needed rest," he returned simply. Seeing Legolas still glued to the tree, he didn't regret his decision—no matter how his body felt.

"Estel…" Legolas sighed, watching the man as he stood. He was shocked at how long he had slept, however. He didn't want Estel to have to do everything like he was helpless.

"Let us eat and then be on our way," Estel said instead, ignoring Legolas' tone. He didn't like how pale the elf looked. Before Legolas could get another word in, he headed out of their make-shift camp.

Legolas echoed his sigh and shook his head, but couldn't really argue with Estel since his body had needed the rest. His headache was gone, he could think more clearly; he felt overall refreshed. Not that he would admit that aloud.

He closed his eyes against the sunlight, concentrating. He could finally think about what had happened yesterday without pain blinding him. He tried to sort out the memories, or at least some flashes of what he had sifted through during the excruciating pain. The question hadn't come from Estel yet but he was sure it was going to, and he wanted to have the answers. He also wondered if more memories would come back as they made their way closer to their destination, or if they would have returned anywhere; even without the orcs' prompt. He prayed that if more did indeed come back that they wouldn't be so painful.

"Legolas!" The elf heard concern drenching his name and quickly opened his eyes. He had once again forgotten the worry that his closed eyes would cause since he had been so deep in thought. He froze at how little attention he had truly given his surroundings while Estel was away.

"Forgive me, I was thinking," Legolas replied contritely, hoping that the man hadn't noticed his neglect.

Estel sighed in relief, for he feared that he had left his friend vulnerable. Although, he was unsure of how well he would be able to defend himself. "How's your head?" he asked while preparing their meal, giving Legolas a look that clearly said 'stay put' when he tried to get up to help.

"The pain is gone," Legolas replied with a smile.

Estel turned to the elf with raised eyebrows, scrutinizing him. The elf looked extremely pale and worn but his bright blue eyes held no pain.

He finally nodded and grinned in return, resuming his task.

Once the two had finished eating and the fire was put out, they sat there in companionable silence, the only sounds were of the forest surrounding them. All things considered, it was very peaceful.

"Do you remember anything more?" Estel quickly asked what he had been wondering ever since the elf had called him 'Aragorn' and spoke of the cave.

Legolas sighed, having expected the question. He had tried to sort things out but everything had been so jumbled. He figured it had a lot to do with the pain that had accompanied said memories. "Only snippets," he answered quietly.

_He and Estel riding their horses (Ai, Elen!) through the forest._

_The two of them laughing in a cave while snow fell at the entrance._

_They were climbing the trees, Elladan and Elrohir searching for them below._

_He was sitting beside a sick Estel, holding his hand, feeling the warmth through memory._

_Elrond scolding the four of them as they stood in his study, eyes downcast. _

_The four of them peacefully sitting before the crackling hearth in the library._

_A tall and proud elf with stern eyes, a crown atop his golden head standing before him at Imladris' entrance._

Legolas retold these little pieces that he had been able to latch onto. There had been more but the speed in which they had returned and the pain had made it hard to concentrate on the images.

"The last…" Legolas nearly whispered, unsure of himself as he watched Estel's pensive gaze.

"Your father," the man answered with conviction. He was glad that some of his friend's memories were back, but at what price, he wondered as he looked at Legolas.

Legolas nodded but said nothing more. He had somehow known that the elder blonde was his father but he had wanted confirmation. He didn't know much of anything and desperately wished he had been able to get more memories, and ones that weren't so erratic…

"I tried. I tried to concentrate harder, to remember, but… the _pain_…" the archer said softly, lowering his head to cradle it as though thinking about it brought back the agony.

Estel winced at the words. He had seen Legolas writhing from the pain, had seen it in his eyes, had seen the headache it had caused, and he couldn't imagine, for he knew that the elf could tolerate a lot of pain. To see him break down like that because of it, to see him now…

Estel kneeled in front of Legolas and pulled him into a hug. He had no words, unsure of what he could say to make any of this even slightly better. He hoped his old friend could still draw comfort from such displays. It was the only thing he could do for him at that moment.

At first, the prince stiffened in his embrace but, slowly, he returned it, moving his hands to grip the back of his tunic and he pressed his face against the man's chest as if the gesture could soothe away all hurt.

Estel closed his eyes in helplessness and held tighter.

* * *

A few hours later the two arrived at their destination with no more disturbances.

Legolas dismounted and walked to the lake's edge while Estel stayed behind, watching, and ready to assist Legolas should he need it. He absentmindedly noted that the orcs' bodies that the blonde had talked about had been dragged off.

Legolas was stiff as he held his breath, waiting for the pain that had come with his prior memories. He stared into the depths, the cloudy substance swirling before him.

Estel tensed and opened his mouth to shout at the archer when he saw him lift his foot as though to move forward. However, Legolas seemed to think better of it or had regained his senses, and lowered his foot back down.

Nevertheless, the man moved closer to be prepared for anything.

Legolas' posture slumped as he continued to wait and hope as he stared blankly. The pearly water was enticing as it curled around itself over and over.

He lifted his foot, and frowned, lowering it.

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes. That was the last thing he needed. He would surely lose the memories he had regained and who knew what other side-effect it might have.

Estel echoed the despairing sigh and dismounted, leading the horses forward with him. For a moment, the man merely stood beside Legolas silently, following the elf's gaze. He could understand why the elf had almost stepped into the liquid, for it was beautiful. One glance, however, and it was obviously enchanted.

Looking over at Legolas, he could immediately tell that no memories had resurfaced. The prince's expression was of utter disappointment, his posture one of defeat, his eyes closed in despair.

Estel turned back to the lake and then to his horse, rummaging through his herb bag.

Legolas paid no mind to the man as he sank down to his knees before the mischievous water.

Once Estel found what he was searching for, he kneeled beside his friend and dipped the object in the water, careful not to get any of the liquid on himself.

The young elf watched, curious, and looked at the human in question as he pulled the clear vial out of the lake, putting a stopper on it.

"My father also wished to take a look," Estel explained simply with a shrug. The chances were very slim but the elder elf thought he might be able to help the prince with the substance that had affected him. It was a stretch but they thought it was worth looking into.

Legolas' eyes lit up at the words. "Can he help?"

There was so much hope and uncertainty in the question that it hurt Estel to hear it. He wanted nothing more than to be able to help his friend and felt so useless. He stared at the liquid for a second before carefully wiping it dry with a folded cloth and then placing it back in his herb bag for safety. It would be an experiment at best.

"We know not," he finally replied with a sigh, still facing his horse.

Legolas nodded in return. He knew what that meant: 'Don't get your hopes up.'

The elf kneeled there for another moment before pressing his hands against his thighs and slowly standing. He let out a deep breath and walked over to his friend.

"Let us leave here," he quietly said, petting his borrowed horse. To say that he was disappointed would be an extreme understatement; even though he didn't want the pain, he wanted his memories back, and if that meant it had to be painful then so be it.

Estel glanced at the blonde but said nothing. Only a few hours of light remained and, if his friend wanted away from this place, then he would listen. There was nothing else to gain by the location, for it was too open to camp at, a water source for who knew what (definitely not them!) and he dreaded staying in the area right next to the forgetful depths.

Estel glanced back one more time at the lake before riding off with a sigh.

The two were lost in thought as they rode in complete silence for hours, the air tense as the implication hung over them.

As the sun got lower, they started searching for shelter without a word. In no hurry, they took their time finding a better shelter than the bushes they had hid in the night before and found another cave that would do for the night.

Neither spoke until they had finished eating and extinguished the fire when Legolas suddenly stood and proclaimed the first watch his. This time Estel couldn't argue and he knew that the elf wished for some time alone to think.

Therefore, the man laid out his bedroll and called it a night, his last thoughts a prayer for his friend. Even if no more memories returned, he would be there for him. No matter what.

* * *

The way back was uneventful and quiet disappointment gripped them tightly. When they arrived, Legolas' headache was back with a vengeance and he barely greeted Elrond or the twins. He excused himself from the evening meal and went straight for his bedchambers, leaving the others worried.

Four pairs of eyes followed Legolas as he made his way unsteadily down the hall before three looked at Estel for answers.

Elrond frowned deeply. "Has he had anything for the pain?"

Estel gave a nod. "It seems to help little," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He needs rest." He knew how little he had received, for his dreams had been troubled.

Elrond, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir went to the dining hall and picked at their food distractedly, none were hungry as concern filled their senses. Their gazes often strayed to the place-setting beside Estel where Legolas should have been.

Soon they gave up the pretense of eating and turned to the youngest for answers. No matter the amount of pain Legolas had been in, it hadn't masked his disappointment, and Estel wore it plainly as well.

Estel filled his family in on what had happened, including the orc attack and Legolas' painful collapse. At the end, the man reached into his herb bag that he had tied to his belt and pulled out the vial.

"Is that...?" Elladan started, staring at the murky liquid.

"Aye; as you can see, it is definitely enchanted," Estel confirmed and handed it over to his father. "We did not test it, but I do believe it to be the cause of Legolas' memory loss, especially at the seemingly random return of some memories. With his collapse I thought it wise to hasten back."

Elrond and the twins nodded in unison with a frown.

Silence filled the hall as they thought about Estel's words but the man could only think of being by his friend's side.

Elrond stared at the pearly substance he held, tilting it to the side and watching it twirl around itself. He could understand why the young elf thought it looked like the reflection of clouds, especially with his disorienting awakening.

"You think it will help?" Estel queried doubtfully, almost glaring at the vial that held such danger. He didn't think that the small amount would cause much damage but he certainly wasn't about to try it out.

"We shall see…" the elder elf said thoughtfully. He stood from the table and excused himself, cautiously carrying the vial.

Distractedly, Estel and the twins resumed picking at the food in front of them, their thoughts worriedly wandering to their friend. By the end of the meal, only a few bites had been taken between the four of them.


	7. Missing Sound

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LotR.

Sorry about the wait, guys! I've been busy with work and then, honestly, I just haven't felt like typing the past couple days. I'm not very satisfied with this chapter so I apologize for the long wait and then giving you this. I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit, though…

Ah, yes, it also took a minute 'cause I wrote another fic, but I can't post it until after the 10th. So you'll be getting that as well within the week. Hopefully it makes up for the wait and then… this... It is a little longer than usual as well, lol. Don't hate me...! xD

Anyway, let me know what ya think please! n.n

_Reposted since alerts didn't get sent to a quite a few people. Next chapter should be up within the week, however; turns out it's the last! xD_

* * *

**Remember Then**

**Chapter Seven: Missing Sound**

Estel's eyes snapped open, his heart beat wildly against his ribcage as he threw his covers off, grabbed his sword and sprinted across the hall to Legolas' chambers, following the shouts of pain.

Sword in hand, he burst open the door, the moon's glow streaking along the floor at his feet from a crack in the curtains.

And saw nothing.

Leaning his sword against the wall, Estel moved to Legolas' side, and didn't like what he saw: the golden hair was fisted in between the slender fingers; eyelids clenched shut with lips parted slightly for pants of pain and an occasional shout or whimper. The scene was all too familiar and, while it had the possibility of a memory's return, he would have done anything to spare Legolas the pain.

He quickly closed the door so if anyone happened to pass by they wouldn't see the prince and then moved back beside the bed, hovering helplessly above Legolas. He tried everything to get through to his friend but it was the same as before and he was forced to watch Legolas ride out the pain. Estel wondered if the elf could die from it and quickly shoved the thought to the side.

Sitting down on the bed, Estel's face twisted with pain as he watched Legolas suffer. Gently running his fingers through the blonde hair, he hoped to somehow get through to him; to lend him support.

It seemed like hours until Legolas finally uncurled himself and fell limp, breathing hard. It felt even longer before the man finally saw sapphire eyes etched with lingering pain.

Estel stayed silent, knowing that any sound would cause his friend pain; so he kept carding his hair in comfort.

Gradually, Legolas relaxed completely as his eyes slipped shut. Panic shot through Estel at the sight before he forced himself to think rationally, to see the rise and fall of the elf's chest. He smiled sadly, relieved that his friend was pain-free now and prayed he would be able to stay that way for the rest of the night.

Estel dared not move—afraid of disturbing Legolas—and stayed by his side throughout the rest of the night, acting like his safeguard.

The man saw the sun replace the moon's streak and knew that the morning meal had passed. He just hoped that when the twins or Elrond came searching for them that they would do so quietly. He would keep his vigilance until Legolas was ready.

Not ten minutes later the door cracked open and Elrond poked his head through.

Estel inwardly sighed with relief as he watched his father make his way to Legolas' bed with a frown and not a sound was spoken or made.

Elrond inspected Legolas while he leaned above, wanting to look more thoroughly but not wanting to awaken him. Besides his closed eyes and extreme paleness—which seemed usual as of late—he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Looking at Estel, the elf-lord could see the worry behind the grey eyes and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed. He nodded and then quietly left, softly closing the door behind him.

And Estel knew that his father was saving his questions for later, that as soon as he was able to, he needed to tell him what had happened.

Legolas and Estel had missed meals more than anyone liked and it always caused worry amongst his family; usually for good reason.

Finally, after another hour, blue eyes opened to stare at the ceiling before sliding to the side to lock onto Estel's stormy ones filled with anxiety.

The man nearly couldn't contain his questions and wanted to start poking and prodding his friend to make sure he was truly well, especially after sleeping for so long.

Legolas slowly blinked at him, a confused expression crossing his fair features.

"What is it? How do you feel?" Estel quickly asked as the apprehension that had built up over night exploded like a sprung trap, his eyes wide as he waited.

Instead of answering the rapid-fire inquiries, Legolas smiled and then started laughing.

Estel's mouth dropped open as he stared in shock. Had his friend finally snapped?

"Legolas…" he started as he stood and hovered over the bed at a loss.

Seeing the worry reflected—and growing—in the grey eyes, the young elf quickly schooled his features and swallowed his laughter. However, a slight smile remained in good humor as he tried to assure Estel, "I am fine, mellon-nin. Really."

The man eyed Legolas skeptically as though he expected another hysteric outburst. When none was forthcoming, he sighed and nodded, for the blonde definitely did look a lot better, mirth still shone in the light blue depths.

A couple more minutes of silence passed while Legolas got out of bed and started getting dressed for the day.

"Do you remember last night?"

The question pierced the comfortable atmosphere, and Legolas' fingers paused in buttoning up his tunic. He quickly caught himself, however, and resumed.

"Aye, I have not had any more such lapses in memory," the prince replied somewhat stiffly. The memories had come back again, and he recalled the blinding pain along with little pieces of himself.

Estel grimaced when the words had left his mouth; at the way Legolas' body tensed. He almost wished he could take back the words, but it was important to keep a tally of Legolas' progress; to make sure nothing went amiss… More amiss. "You know I did not mean—"

"Iston, Estel," the archer sighed, running a hand through his unbraided hair in frustration, letting it fall back down to his side limply.

The man shut his mouth and clamped it, hoping his friend would talk to him.

"Forgive me, it's just… I… The memories," Legolas let out a puff of breath in agitation, and Estel resisted the urge to comfort the elf. It hurt to see the prince stumbling, but he needed to talk about this or he would think on it all day and make matters worse for himself.

Legolas took a deep breath. "It was the memories again. My father, yours and… You. You were hurt again, but this time Elladan and Elrohir were there." He paused thoughtfully. "We really do get in a lot of trouble, huh?"

The sad smile that accompanied those words was so heart wrenching that Estel abandoned his post and wrapped Legolas in a hug. He could think of the particular memory with his brothers that would bring such an expression, and he would have been more than happy if the elf hadn't gotten it back.

After the horrifying memory of Estel bloody and broken before his feet, Legolas returned the embrace fiercely, holding on to the man as if he would never let go.

"I am glad to have my memories return to me, I just wish that they would do so differently," he mumbled into Estel's unruly hair, ruefully.

The man nodded and stepped back, placing both hands on the slender shoulders. "Mayhap my father can help," he offered, smiling. He really wasn't sure if there was anything the elder elf could do but it didn't hurt to ask. It seemed like the enchanted lake possibly gave this pain and took the memories as payback for whoever should contaminate its waters. He had certainly seen crazier things.

Legolas could only nod in return, not daring to hope.

The archer finished braiding his hair; then the two stopped by Estel's chambers so he could change and finally went to the afternoon meal. Legolas knew there were going to be questions but tried not to think too much on it, wishing he could avoid it, especially after Estel had told him about Elrond's visit.

Surprisingly, the meal wasn't too bad and Legolas figured that Elrond had told the twins something to calm their inquiries, for which he was most grateful. He simply explained his absence from the first meal by saying that some memories had resurfaced, forcing him to oversleep. He knew he would have to explain more to the elder elf later but for now his explanation worked, and that was what mattered for now.

Later that evening, Estel had seen the signs of an oncoming attack throughout the meal and could scarcely restrain his shock and frustration that another one was happening so soon. Legolas hadn't even fully recovered from the last!

He saw the pale features grow even whiter, the blue eyes tighten with pain, the hands clench beneath the table into fists on his thighs as Legolas nearly hunched into himself as if he were trying to still the pain.

Legolas looked over at Estel almost pleadingly, for he didn't want to collapse in front of everyone but he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it back to his chambers without help and an excuse, and he didn't trust himself to speak.

Estel's heart ached at the sight and he reached over and squeezed the slender hand in reassurance.

As soon as he was able, Estel made up some type of excuse (not really paying attention to it) and invited Legolas along, extending a hand as if in jest where said elf immediately grabbed it, unsure of how much longer he would be able to hold out.

Estel winced at the quick gesture, knowing it attracted attention by the way the others fell silent, watching closely. He tried to play it off, grinning and waving as he dragged Legolas behind him, trying to act playfully.

When they were safe from watchful eyes, Legolas quietly groaned, bringing his empty hand to his forehead, hoping to stop the throbbing as he leaned heavily on his friend.

Estel frowned deeply, pulling his friend along behind him. He wanted to get the elf in his bed before he collapsed. Neither said a word.

They had just made it to Legolas' chambers when the elf hissed in pain, his face twisting in agony as he fell against Estel. The man wrapped his arm around Legolas and pulled him the rest of the way over and onto his bed.

In his haste, Estel had forgotten to shut the door behind them and this was how Elrond found them, following shortly after their abrupt departure. It was the first time he had seen the process—or rather the terrible pain—of memories returning to Legolas.

Elrond had been reluctant to try the experiment with the lake's water but, after seeing this, he went straight to his study, knowing there was nothing else he could do for Legolas. The young elf was so deeply locked within his agony that the elder elf sincerely doubted that he even knew he was with them.

When he came back nearly an hour later, Legolas was completely limp, his eyes closed as he gulped in gasps of air. It wasn't easy, for the archer was exhausted and had a lingering headache, but they managed to get him to drink all the concoction he had made, praying it would help. Unfortunately, thirty minutes later showed no results. Everything the elf-lord tried did nothing to ease Legolas' pain and they were forced to watch while the young elf had to endure. The openly displayed pain the prince showed nearly caused tears of frustration and helplessness to well-up, for Elrond was used to being able to help no matter the case.

Legolas barely knew what was going on around him and he said nothing, unaware of his effect on those around him. He fell into fitful dreams at last, earning relieved sighs from those around him.

Almost two weeks passed like this for the poor wood-elf before a day came without any pain. Legolas was extremely exhausted, enduring the effects of the enchanted lake, which he had cursed many times between gasps of hurt.

All were surprised by this turn and unsure if it was good or bad… for Legolas' memories anyway since not all had yet to return.

However, after a couple more days slowly passed the others started to rejoice. Legolas didn't join in until, on that third day, while they sat around the fireplace in the library with Estel and the twins, he had a flash of memory without pain.

Estel and the twins stopped talking and stared as Legolas' gaze went blank and he ignored their concerned questions.

Suddenly, after a few minutes anxiously passed and the brothers started talking about getting their father, Legolas tilted his head back and started laughing.

Elladan, Estel and Elrohir all exchanged confused glances, still debating on fetching Elrond.

"Nay, forgive me," the prince spoke between laughs, seeing their worried glances, "I remembered something."

The others gaped, unable to process the words at first since they were always accompanied with gasps of pain instead of bouts of laughter.

"Estel could not have been more than four and was running around the halls after a bath from Elrond, naked and still dripping wet," Legolas answered their stares in mirth as he looked fondly at the man.

Then Elladan and Elrohir burst out laughing as well, picturing the event. They and Legolas had been walking inside from the garden when they had seen Estel running towards them. It was one of the first times the prince had seen the human, and it had definitely been memorable.

Estel turned his head to the side in embarrassment, but smiled nonetheless.

"Wait, Legolas!" the man exclaimed, realization dawning as he faced the elf with a look of amazement. "Do you have any pain?"

Legolas shook his head with a warm smile. "None," he said simply, his bright blue eyes swimming with excitement.

"That is great, mellon-nin!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted enthusiastically.

Estel couldn't contain himself and he jumped from his seat with a huge grin, pulled Legolas up and hugged him tightly.

The twins laughed at their brother and the slightly struggling for air Legolas. However, the blonde elf and Estel laughed as well, both in relief and amusement.

"Ah, that is the sound these halls have been missing," a gentle voice broke their celebration as the four stopped to look at the interruption.

"Please, do not stop of my account," Elrond said with a smile, moving closer to his sons. There had been far too little laughter during this visitation from the Prince of Mirkwood and, hearing it, he realized just how much it was missed.

"Legolas had a memory return—" at this Elrond frowned and glanced at the young elf, but only saw soft smile and happiness "—without any pain!" Elrohir explained excitedly.

"Is that true, penneth?" the elf-lord asked in surprise.

When Legolas nodded, Elrond closed the gap between them and hugged him gently, relief overwhelming him.

* * *

Slowly, memories returned to Legolas over the days following, and everyone was extremely pleased to see that whatever had caused Legolas' attacks had left, for they returned pain-free now, even if randomly. They speculated that merely the effects of the lake had faded and thus his memories were returning; any lingering effects gone. Either way, they were curious for sure, but after hours and days of trying to come up with a reason, they stopped and finally enjoyed the time with their friend.

Legolas found that most of the memories returning were of the people surrounding him and, while he couldn't complain; he wished he could glimpse his father more often. He was sure that, once he returned home (to his kingdom, for he had resigned himself to the fact that he was a prince) that he would remember more. Of what he had seen of Thranduil, he was glad that this had happened on the way to Imladris. Elrond's healing knowledge and—mostly—calm behavior had been a necessity for his recovery, he knew. Also, he was very grateful that Estel had been by his side, for who knew where he would have ended up if not for the man searching for him after he'd gone 'missing.' Not to mention how badly he would have worried his father if he had somehow found his way back to their kingdom.

Estel and the twins had been spending much time out in the garden, enjoying the warm weather, where their human brother didn't have to worry about a coat or gloves. One such afternoon while they sat beneath the grand tree that had first attracted the wood-elf, Legolas took on that blank stare once again, and the others waited. The look was eerie, seeing all emotion wiped clean from their friend's features, but it beat the other way the memories had returned…

Oftentimes, the blonde elf would tell them what he had seen—sometimes he'd laugh at the images; sometimes he had tears in his eyes. However, with this particular memory, he jumped up and turned to the others with a light in his eyes, and the three didn't know what to make of it.

"I know what happened!" Legolas shouted, his hands moving wildly. After all the other memories that had returned to him, he had still been at a loss as to what had happened that day, or right before Estel had found him wandering.

Estel, Elladan and Elrohir all stared at Legolas with wide eyes, taken aback by this abrupt discovery. They had been retold many adventures Legolas had had with them, and a few of his own, but he finally knew what had started all of this.

"What happened?" Estel finally asked, slightly impatient as he stood before Legolas.

"It was a smaller group of orcs, but they found me," Legolas quickly started, his voice low as he stared ahead as if he was reliving it. "Somehow our fight ended up near the lake; one of them had sliced open my arm before we got there and it still bled…" he paused for a moment, looking down at his arm, the wound long-since healed. However, he quickly resumed, "With only two left, one charged me from behind and the other in front. I killed the first quickly, but the other knocked me into the lake while I was distracted. Luckily, I killed it before I completely fell in…"

Estel and the twins stared at Legolas in astonishment, sad for their friend over such a tale and wished they could have been there for him. It was indeed fortunate that he had killed the last one, for who knew how quickly his memories would have left him before he could have gotten the orc before it fled, or worse.

Silence filled the air as they all thought about how close to death Legolas really had been.

"Legolas," the call snapped the four out of their dark thoughts.

Elrond suddenly entered the garden, searching for his sons and the prince. Spotting them, he hurried over to them.

"What is it, Ada?" Estel spoke for all of them, a frown in place. It was unusual for the elf-lord to push to find any of them unless something had happened.

Elrond stopped before Legolas with a grim expression and got straight to the point, "I sent word to your father a week ago and it appears he is on his way as we speak."

The young elf gaped at the elder elf. How could he…? He shook his head, dispersing such thoughts. He knew enough of himself now that _he_ should have sent the message and couldn't blame Elrond for doing so, even if he wished he had said something about it sooner.

"Forgive me, penneth. I thought he should know that you were here. I did not give any details, only that you had been injured," Elrond quickly explained. He had meant to tell the prince but with the situation and Legolas' pain and still dealing with his duties as Lord of Imladris… It had slipped his mind. "The wait was too long and he should be here in a couple days." Not that he could blame the elven king, for he cared very much for his son. He would do the same if it were any of his.

Legolas felt faint; he placed a hand on the trunk of the grand tree, it already providing him with strength and reassurance. Slowly, he sat down in a daze. He didn't know if he was ready for this. He had only a few memories of his father but not nearly enough to meet the king!

The others spoke to him in rushed, panicked voices but all he could do was stare, lost in his distress thoughts.

Then, as quickly as he had begun, it stopped. Estel, Elrond and the twins had gone silent; even the trees had quieted. He let out a deep breath when he heard the birds, the splashing water of the fountain and the rustling of leaves, and felt the presence of the trees. They had felt his overwhelming panic and had pulled back, letting him search for calm.

Reluctantly, Legolas raised his head to meet the gazes of his friends and father figure all watching his with concern, eyes wide, unsure of what to think or do.

"I am not ready…" the young elf finally answered, his voice small and uncertain.

"Oh, penneth," Elrond said in sympathy, lowering himself beside Legolas. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he pulled him close. "He will understand. There is no need to worry, he loves you."

Estel, Elladan and Elrohir joined the two, forming a circle around the distraught elf.

After minutes of coaxing, Legolas finally relented and agreed with the others. Besides, what choice did he really have, after all?


	8. Memories of Home

**Disclaimer**: After all these years…? Nope. Absolutely not mine… ;-;

Okey dokey. Well, I'm glad that you all agreed with how terrible the last chapter was as well… Honestly, it was really discouraging and was hard to post this final chapter, but… my fault, lol. I've been busy recently so apologize again for the long wait. I actually kinda like parts of this one, though, and I hope you all do as well—that I don't disappoint you with the end. n.n

This fic went off on its own and made itself longer than I had originally intended but I hope you all enjoyed regardless. Let me know what ya think—hope it isn't too abrupt… Enjoy. n.n

* * *

**Remember Then**

**Chapter Eight: Memories of Home**

Over the next two days, Legolas tried to recall all he could about his father, King Thranduil, and had his friends tell him everything they knew in preparation for his arrival. He wanted to worry his father as little as possible; not to mention, he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Even though he had resigned himself to the fact that he was Prince of Mirkwood, it was surreal, for he hadn't had to live up to his title in any way and very few called him 'prince' during his stay. He knew that Thranduil would have an escort and hoped that he would recognize him, although he thought that to be very unlikely.

Currently, Legolas stared blankly out the window, wound-up full of nerves. He knew that his father would be arriving at any minute and couldn't help his fidgeting.

Before he had any more time to panic, he saw two riders approach and his breath caught in his throat.

The prince stared at the majestic elf, sitting tall and proud on his pure white steed, the golden hair shining brightly in the sunlight.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he nearly jumped at the light touch, even though he knew who it belonged to.

"Cease your worrying, mellon-nin," Estel said comfortingly. "Let us meet your father."

Meet. It really wasn't just greeting him, it was like meeting someone he had known for such a long time but hadn't seen in even longer.

Legolas let Estel pull him along in a daze and he followed the deafening footsteps, focusing on the sound as he tried to calm himself.

Then, they stood before Thranduil. It had seemed like the blink of an eye, but the king and his escort had turned over their steeds and were now walking over to them. Legolas and Estel had stopped beside Elrond and the twins, and all waited to greet Thranduil. They knew how nervous Legolas was and just how big of an understatement _that_ was.

The young elf found he could only stare at the king as the others exchanged greetings; he knew Thranduil watched him with concern growing in his sapphire eyes—much like his.

It was strange to be standing in front of the king, who he knew to be his father, with no other emotion besides apprehension, wondering what would happen next, and how he would react to his son's obvious problem. He had enough memories back to know he should be excited to have his father with him, to know he should be reassuring him that he was well, but… All he could do was stand there nervously, waiting, watching.

Slowly; before Legolas could fully comprehend what was happening, his father closed the distance between them and pulled him into a gentle hug. At first, he stiffened against the contact, even though he knew to expect it. However, he could feel the fine tremors from his father's lithe frame, could feel his heart pounding against his chest; could hear the way his breath hitched, and he knew. He knew how much this was tearing him apart, how he was just as nervous as he was. Briefly, he wondered what had been said as he had undoubtedly stared at his father like a food and had worried him even more.

The prince relaxed in Thranduil's embrace and he could feel some of the tension leave the elder elf as he let out a little puff of breath in relief.

"I was worried, ion-nin," Thranduil finally spoke, his voice rumbling against him.

"Forgive me," Legolas found himself saying into the golden hair, his voice tight with emotion.

The king chuckled lightly in return.

The two stayed in the comforting embrace for a few more moments as though getting reacquainted with each other.

Thranduil pulled back and placed his hands on his son's shoulders, holding him at arm's length, inspecting him. He could see the weariness in the usually bright eyes; how he was paler than usual and how there was almost… fear (was it?) in the depths that he tried to hide. Despite all this, Thranduil forced himself to smile at the young elf, moving his right hand to Legolas' cheek in affection, his eyes warm.

"Let us go to the meal that Lord Elrond has graciously prepared for us," Thranduil suggested his voice a little louder to include everyone, signaling—for now—the end of their father/son reunion. He had many questions but knew that Legolas wouldn't want to be bombarded. He didn't like the way his son acted towards him and wanted to know what had befallen him. He was not very patient when it came to his son's health; however, he seemed physically fine so he would wait until later, even though that made him all the more nervous.

The tension in the air lessened at these words, for Legolas had been afraid that his father would start inquiring about what had happened immediately and was relieved to see it otherwise. He didn't want to have that conversation right at the entrance where his father's escort was able to overhear, who he vaguely noticed he didn't recognize to his dismay.

Estel, Elrond and the twins had all watched the exchange closely, gauging how panicked Legolas might get in case any of them needed to jump in. However, all were pleased by the results, despite the circumstances.

At the words, Elrond stepped closer to Thranduil and Legolas and opened his arms in welcoming once more. "Come, let us feast," he said with a wide smile, his eyes flashing to Legolas with a twinkle in his eye as if saying 'I told you so!'

…

The meal was a quiet affair; most words were exchanged by Elrond and Thranduil as they spoke of their lands—old friends catching up. They hadn't visited each other in quite some time and the king's presence was a kind of blessing. Occasionally, Thranduil would glance at his son in curiosity; sometimes confusion at his silence and at the lack of interest in their home. He had been gone for over a month now.

After the meal, Thranduil politely excused himself and asked Legolas to join him for a walk through the garden, commenting on how long it had been since he had seen the flowers and trees of Imladris.

The young archer had immediately stood, having expected the request, and looked pleadingly at Estel, much to the king's confusion. He knew it was irrational but he wanted the man's familiarity. Everyone noticed the silent exchange, but no one said anything as Estel stepped beside Legolas, giving him a reassuring smile.

While the three walking quietly through the halls, thoughts raced through Thranduil's mind about what could possibly be wrong with his son. Lord Elrond's letter had said he had been injured…

Even after they had reached the garden, they continued in silence until about six minutes of wandering. Unable to endure the tension any longer—and wanting to get it over with—Legolas haltingly started the conversation while they still walked but, as soon as the words 'memory loss' were out, his father had abruptly stopped and turned to Legolas in shock. The young elf told Thranduil what had happened and that a lot of his memories had already returned but that he was missing most of their home and of him, telling him that they thought it was an influence of Imladris. He kept out anything that could hurt his father which was namely the pain that had first been attached to said memories.

In the end, Thranduil had shakily shifted over to a nearby bench to slump on it wearily.

"Will…" the king uncharacteristically stumbled over his words and swallowed thickly before trying again. "Will you get all your memories back?" He dared not think about which ones his son might be missing…

Legolas took a deep breath, "We are unsure…" and let it out.

"It seems very likely, though," Estel added quietly, optimistically.

Legolas smiled warmly at his friend.

There was a pause while Legolas and Estel let the news sink in and then, with grim features, Legolas turned back to his father, his blue eyes glistening.

And Thranduil's breath hitched at the sudden look, a chill creeping icily down his spine.

"Will you tell me about Naneth?" the young elf asked in a whisper that was almost too quiet for Estel to hear.

However, the man _did_ hear the words and he closed his eyes in despair at the heart-wrenching tone. Legolas had never brought up his mother and so they had only briefly talked about her once when they had first figured out his friend's problem when he had asked about her. It had been a touchy subject even then.

The elven king looked crushed by the question, but it wasn't talking about his beloved that hurt, it was that their son would have to relive the pain of her loss—one that neither of them had truly healed.

"She was the fairest, most enchanting creature…" Thranduil started his voice thick with emotion as he described the queen, wife and mother.

Estel quietly left father and son to give them privacy. He knew that Legolas no longer needed his support and, with a heavy heart, he wandered off to find his family.

* * *

Estel and the twins were with Thranduil and Legolas (who had been spending more and more time together) in the garden after the morning meal of the next day when the archer suddenly went quiet as he completely froze. The blank mask his son wore chilled Thranduil's blood and his eyes widened in alarm.

Estel, Elladan and Elrohir immediately went to calm the king as he leaned forward to touch his son, his hands shaking.

"Nay let him be. One of his memories returns," Elladan quickly explained, placing a hand over Thranduil's.

"This…?" the elder elf started in disbelief, looking nothing like his usual calm self as he continued to stare at his son with wide eyes.

The others hesitated very slightly as they nodded in answer. And the elf king was too entranced by the motionless Legolas to notice.

Estel was forever grateful and relieved that Thranduil hadn't arrived when Legolas' memories had been accompanied by extreme agony. It had been hard for them to watch and he couldn't imagine what Thranduil's reaction would have been.

The elf-king's worry turned into fidgeting while he waited for his son to snap out of his trance-like state and the others were quiet for his sake. Even though they were more accustomed to these episodes, they never made light of the situation.

When tears started to slipp silently down the young elf's cheeks, they waited with bated breath and Elladan grabbed Elrohir's hand while Estel raised a hand to his mouth as despair welled inside of him, knowing that, whatever memory had decided to resurface, it was terrible indeed to provoke tears while he was still living it.

Thranduil glanced nervously at the other three at the tears and could tell that this was not normal by their reactions. It was even more disturbing to see the tears falling with the blank mask in place and he wanted nothing more than to jump his son and hold him tightly.

Then the mask fell, and so did Legolas. He fell onto his hands, his golden hair creating a curtain while he continued to silently sob, his hands grasping at the grass.

Thranduil instantly leaped up, pulling Legolas up and held him.

No one said a word while the elder elf rocked his distraught son softly, soothing him with senseless words, his mind reeling.

Legolas' mind was in turmoil, the flashes of memory dancing in front of his eyes mockingly, haunting him. The blood, the screams—screams of help, of pain…

Her terrified expression.

More tears fell.

Then a familiar voice broke through the screams and he felt the warm arms wrapped around him.

"Ada," he said softly, realizing where he was and who held him. Only when the memories had returned to him with the pain had he been so engrossed in them, stuck between reality and remembrance. It shook him deeply.

The memory…

And he winced.

"I am here, ion-nin," the gentle voice reassured, the strong arms squeezing slightly.

Legolas took great comfort in his father's presence and was finally able to push aside the terrible images that he knew would plague him for many nights to come.

The sapphire eyes opened slowly, looking up at Thranduil with tears glistening at the surface. He swallowed thickly and quickly turned his head to the side once he realized what had actually happened as he felt the salty lines on his cheeks, felt another traitorous tear escape to follow.

The prince was extremely embarrassed by his behavior and tried to get out of his father's firm hold. Nothing had affected him quite like this memory had, but he knew that it had been far worse when he had actually lived the traumatic event.

Before Legolas could even lean forward, Thranduil tightened his hold, feeling his muscles tense.

It seemed even the wind and nature were quiet while they waited for Legolas. They weren't sure if they waited on his first words, an explanation, another breakdown, for him to regain his senses; maybe they were even waiting for nightfall…

However, Thranduil's worry for his distressed son in his arms, had him speaking his name softly as though he was afraid of breaking the silence but unable to tolerate it any longer.

"…I watched her die," Legolas responded softly, his voice shaky.

The others froze at the heartbreaking words and Thranduil's hand paused its soothing motion as his breath hitched. All understood the implication, for, even if the young elf hadn't remembered yet, they still knew how the queen had died; how they had been a second too late from saving her from the orcs—she had been cut down before Thranduil and Legolas' very eyes.

Thranduil pulled his son closer to his chest and buried his face in the golden strands, their hair mixing with their tears. The memory was very fresh in the elven king's mind.

Estel and the twins were completely silent while they turned away from the scene, trying to give the two some privacy without leaving, for they knew that Legolas would need their support.

Countless minutes passed as Thranduil gently rocked back and forth to give comfort to the both of them, his body shaking with silent sobs. Legolas' independent side had caved, knowing that his father needed the embrace as much as he did, and he would stay until his father pulled away.

Thranduil took a deep breath and shakily let it out before loosening his tight hold on his son. Neither liked such emotional displays and he knew that they both needed a moment to recollect their thoughts.

Legolas loved his father very deeply but was immensely grateful for the opportunity to gather his thoughts and arrange the images that invaded as he slowly untangled himself from the elder elf's embrace.

As soon as the prince looked up, he noticed Estel and the twin's presence and nodded in appreciation—for the support and that they had given them their space, regardless of his embarrassment.

It was not much longer when the quiet was broken. Legolas looked up from his hands in his lap to the leaves above and softly said, "Orcs?"

None of the returned memories had been wrong so far (by his friends' accounts) but he still questioned them, praying that this one was.

"Oh, ion-nin," Thranduil replied, his voice tight, "how I wish I could have spared you that memory…"

The young elf fell silent again. He truly wished he could have forgotten the bloody images; that he didn't have to sift through them… However, he at least knew now what had happened; he knew the truth. He supposed… "I needed to know," he whispered thoughtfully.

And he did. It didn't stop the sudden surge of anger or the thought of rushing recklessly into the forest to slay the first group of orcs he found, no matter the size, and not stopping—

A hand squeezed his shoulder almost painfully and he snarled at the sudden touch.

Thranduil immediately recoiled his hand in shock. He had seen the haunted look within dark blue eyes and had hoped to pull his son out of his thoughts before he got any bad ideas. He remembered all too clearly what her loss had done to the both of them when it had first happened. But Legolas' reaction was unexpected and it reminded him of how the blonde wood-elf before him wasn't exactly the son he had loved for millennia.

"Forgive me," Legolas said quickly with a look of horror at what he had done.

Thranduil shook his head with a sad smile. "We will get through this together, ion-nin," he said gently.

Estel and the twins nodded to show that 'we' included them as well.

* * *

Legolas and Thranduil continued to spend most of their time in the garden for the next few days. Occasionally, Estel, the twins and, sometimes, Elrond would join but, more often than not, father and son would be by themselves, talking about Mirkwood; the people of their kingdom and their mother and wife. Whenever Legolas had a memory he would retell it to his father, or his friends. The young elf was very pleased to find more and more memories of his father coming back to him and was excited to be able to talk to him so openly about their life, especially his mother. Ever since her death, she had been an off-limits subject for the both of them, and he was grateful that his father had been willing to push aside his grief to talk about her. He had feared he would never get back any memories of her but, because of his father he was confident he would have more. He even dared to think that the whole terrible situation had actually opened up their relationship even more than it had been.

On this day, Estel and the twins were once more gathered with the king and prince around the grand tree, enjoying the wonderful weather. Memories were now often expected as they were returning frequently now, and seconds after Elladan had asked Legolas a question, the young elf stopped answering.

Even though Thranduil had witnessed the return of many memories, it still made his blood freeze, stopping him cold whether he was in the middle of a sentence or a step when his son took on that eerily blank stare. However, the elf-king was glad Legolas was getting his memories back and that he was able to share these experiences with his son, although he knew that there were quite a few Legolas kept secret, or changed to worry him less.

As the cheerful, crystalline eyes unblinkingly locked with his own unnaturally, Thranduil had to stop himself from leaning forward to touch his son, stop himself from shouting his name; trying to break him from his trance. He knew that these moments were ones to look forward to, but he also knew that the uneasy feeling he got from the sight would never leave and that, if he even tried to disrupt Legolas, one of his friends would stop him, for no one knew exactly what would happen—if anything—if the process was interrupted.

The usually calm elf-king knew it had only been mere minutes, but it felt like hours since he had last seen his son's eyes even blink and he grew more agitated by the actual second.

And he nearly flung himself forward to pull Legolas into a tight hug before his son's features grew soft, a warm smile playing on his lips while his eyes lit up, turning to look at him.

All worry was let go with a puff of breath, carried away by the breeze while Thranduil sat now-patiently, watching Legolas' heart-warming expression and serene demeanor.

The other three were in silent awe and waited too, wondering what had their friend so at peace.

"Naneth," Legolas breathed, closing his eyes. It was only the second memory—first _pleasant_ one—he had gotten back of her, and he wanted to keep it for himself. Thinking about her, tears threatened to fall, especially with the two memories combined. She had been beautiful (his father had not been exaggerating): _her golden hair waved behind her as she chased him through the Mirkwood gardens, both of them laughing in innocent joy_.

Perhaps he would be able to talk about this soon but right now… He just wanted to treasure the memory for as long as he could.

Estel, Thranduil and the twins seemed to sense Legolas' need at the finality of the word and said nothing else, letting the young elf enjoy the sounds of nature and whatever tranquil memory had returned as he tilted his head towards the sky with a smile.


End file.
